KOMET and MAID
by Bebek L Dark-Evil
Summary: Kehidupan baru Karin dan Kazune sebagain seorang "MAID" dan juga "TUAN KAZUNE" telah di mulai. Mereka berdua tinggal di Apartemen yang sama dan secara tak sengaja mereka menemukan seorang anak kecil bernama "SUZUNE". "Hidup ini adalah proses pembelajaran. Kamu selalu bisa menikmati momen indah, tapi yg pasti harus belajar dari momen yg buruk." Chapter 14 update :)
1. Chapter 1

**_"KOMET and MAID"_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"KOMET and MAID CHAPTER 1"_**

**_Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo_**

**_Story : Komet and Maid © Bebek L Dark Evil _**

**_Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="_**

**_Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"BLUE DEVIL"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah konser musik terlihat sangat ramai, semua orang bersorak menyambut penyanyi yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Group band yang terdiri dari 4 cewek cantik ini memang sangat digemari di kalangan adam dan hawa ini.

Suara vokalisnya yang khas dan para personilnya yang cantik-cantik membuat mereka dalam sekejap menduduki posisi teratas dalam dunia musik.

Himeka Kujyou di bagian Keyboard, Kazusa di bagian Bass, Mion di bagian Drum dan Karin Hanazono dibagian vokalis dan gitar.

Kolaborasi yang indah tercipta dari siswi kelas 2 SMA Sakura gaoka itu.

Jreennngggg... Karin mengetes suara gitarnya.

"Apa kalian siap malam ini minna?" teriaknya.

"Siiaaaapppp..." semua yang ada disitu terdengan antusias.

"Akan segera dimulai ya?" kata seorang pemuda bermata seperti kucing.

"Sebuah lagu kami persembahkan untuk kalain pada malam ini." Ia tersenyum riang.

Karin sang vokalis menatap setiap anggotanya apakah mereka telah siap?

Mereka semua mengagguk.

Mion sebagai pemain drum mengetuk-ngetuk stiknya.

**1,2,3** (pakek bahasa inggris ngitungnya XP)

Karin mulai bernyanyi.

Group band yang terkenal dengan "**BLUE DEVIL**" itu memulai aksi panggungnya yang memukau penonton.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yozora wo miage hitori houkiboshi wo mita no  
Isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo  
Anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no  
Ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara**_

* * *

_— Sendiri ku pandang langit malam dan melihat komet  
— Tapi seketika ini meledak dan menghilang  
— Ketika ku memikirkanmu, hatiku rindu  
— Ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang, tapi ku tak bisa terbang melintasi langit_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
Sora kakenuke tonde iku  
Donna ashita ga kitemo kono omoi wa tsuyoi  
Dakara houkiboshi zutto kowarenai yo**_

* * *

_— Jadi jika ku menjadi komet  
— Aku bisa terbang lintasi langit padamu  
— Tak peduli apa esok membawa cinta kita dengan kuat  
— Jadi komet ini tak akan hancur_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Ame ga futte iya da to boyaite ita toki ni  
Anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru  
Ame no ato no yozora wa kirei ni hoshi ga deru  
Sore wo kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yo ne to_**

* * *

_— Sekarang pun ku masih bisa ingat  
— Apa yang kau katakan ketika aku mengeluh membenci hujan  
— "Setelah hujan, kau bisa lihat bintang indah di langit malam  
— Ketika kau berpikir seperti itu, kau bisa menjadi seperti hujan, kan?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
Afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo  
Kanashii toki yozora miru anata ga  
Egao ni naru you ni motto kagayakitai**_

* * *

_— Jika aku bisa menjadi komet  
— Aku memandikanmu dalam cahaya sepanjang waktu  
— Pandanglah langit malam kapanpun kau sedih  
— Ku ingin lebih menyinarimu membuatmu tersenyum_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Anata wa itsumo hitori nanika to tatakatteru  
Soba ni iru koto shika atashi ni wa dekinai kedo**_

* * *

_— Kau selalu berjuang sendirian  
— Semua yang bisa kulakukan adalah berada disisimu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum lagu itu selesai sepenuhnya. Sekelompok laki-laki yang yang seusia personil blue devil itu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Mereka cukup keren!" ujar cowok yang usianya lebih tua setahun diantara mereka semua.

"Apa katamu, mereka tak hebat sedikitpun." Ujarnya meremehkan.

"Jangan banyak omong, ayo kita pulang." Pemuda berambut pirang itu memerintah kedua temannya.

"Hei Kazune, bukankah mereka cantik-cantik. Terutama vokalisnya hehehe.." godanya.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan mereka Michi." Cowok yang dipanggil Kazune menjawabnya cuek.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Jin?" cowok yang diketahu bernama Michi itu kembali bertanya kepada temannya.

"Heemm.. lumayan, tapi dia lebih sesuai dengan Kazune jadi aku memilih cewek yang memainkan bass, dia manis." Jelasnya.

"Kalau vokalisnya untuk Kazune aku ama siapa dong?" raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dengan pemain keyboard saja." Jin mengutarakan idenya.

Kazune menatap pemberi saran dengan tatapan –Akan kubunuh kau jika kau dekati dia-.

"Hahaha, Kazune tak akan mengizinkan hal itu Jin." Michi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

3 pemuda terus berjalan. Entah mereka sadari atau tidak mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Mereka keren sekali!" ujar seorang gadis yang berjalan dengan temannya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat pulang. Aku tak suka jadi pusat perhatian." Kata Kazune mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Okey siap." Jawab Jin dan Michi bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakak aku pulang." Teriak Himeka.

"Oh sudah pulang, bagaimana konsernya?"

"Seru." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh iya kak, selama 2 bulan aku akan menginap dirumah Kazusa. Apa boleh?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kakak kan tak suka dengan keramaian, jadi aku tak mau kakak terganggu karena selama 2 bulan kedepan sepertinya wartawan akan mengawasiku." Gadis berambut hitam lebat itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa." Ia mengelus rambut adiknya.

"_**Arigatou **_kak hehehe.."Himeka tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga sekali-kali ingin menginap di apartemen."

"Ah begini saja. Aku menginap di rumah Kazusa sedangkan kakak tinggal diapartemen."

"Okey. Aku akan minta izin dulu sama papa."

"Okey kak. Aku mau mandi dulu!" ia berjalan meniggalkan cowok berambut pirang itu didekat pintu masuk.

"Sebaiknya aku juga cepat-cepat menelfon papa, untuk mengurus izin apartemen dan tentang pindah sekolahku besok pagi." Gumamnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah telfon yang ada didekat tangga lantai atas.

Ia menekan-nekan tombol telfon yang tak berdosa itu.

"Hallo, papa?"

"Oh Kazune, ada apa?"

"Eto, Himeka mau menginap dirumah Kazusa selama 2 bulan karena sepertinya wartawan akan sering mengawasi gerak-geriknya mulai dari sekarang."

"Iya tak apa, yang penting dia senang dan tak lupa makan."

"Pa, aku ingin tinggal di apartemen, apa boleh?" ia menyandarkan tubuhya di pegangan tangga.

"Kamu kenapa lagi?"

"Aku gak mau tinggal dirumah besar ini sendiri pa, jadi butuh tempat yang sempit untuk aku tinggali." Jawabnya yakin.

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan pernah bolos sekolah okey."

"Siap pa!"

"Tutt..tutt..tutt..."

Tiba-tiba telfon terputus.

"Sepertinya papa sibuk. Tapi yang penting dapat izin. Yesss..." Kazune jingkrak-jingkrak kayak anak kecil.

Kazune dan Himeka adalah kakak beradik yang usianya beda beberapa bulan saja.

Mereka berdua memiliki seorang ayah yang bekerja di inggris. Di jepang ini Himeka sebelum Kazune datang tinggal dengan pembantu kepercayaan ayahnya.

2 minggu yang lalu Kazune dan dua temannya yang bernama Michiru dan Jin Kuga akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jepang.

Mereka bertiga sejak kecil sudah bersahabat. Mulai besok mereka akan menjadi murid baru di Sakura Gaoka High School.

Sekolah yang paling terkenal di daerah itu.

* * *

**-ESOK PAGINYA-**

* * *

"Ohayou Himeka." Sapanya.

"Ohayou mo kak!" ia mengeser kursi di sebelah Kazune.

"Hari ini kakak akan mulai pindah ya?" ia kini menggerakkan tangannya mengoleskan selai ke rotinya.

"Iya." Ia memasukkan roti yang telah dibalut selai kacang kemulutnya.

"Oh ya kak, di sekolahanku setiap kelas ada personil band blue devil loh." Kini Himeka yang memasukkan roti siap makan ke mulutnya.

Kazune mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Di kelas 2-A ada Kazusa, 2-B ada Karin, 2-C ada aku dan terakhir 2-D ada Mion."

"Ya semoga aku sekelas dengan adikku yang manis." Ujarnya.

"Ih kakak, usilnya tak ilang-ilang." Himeka tersipu malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kak ayo berangkat." Himeka berdiri di dekat mobil yang akan mengantarnya kesekolah.

"Aku mau naik sepeda saja. Kau duluan saja. Jangan lupa nanti suruh pelayan itu mengantar barang-barangku ke apartemen."

"Okey kak." Himeka memasuki mobil sport mewah itu.

"Sudah lama aku tak menjelajahi tempat ini, semuanya sudah berbeda." Ia tersenyum tipis.

10 menit kemudian Kazune sampai disekolah. Ia memarkir sepedanya di tempat parkir. Ia-lah masak di halte bus **#plak**.

"Dia kenapa?" Kazune menatap sosok gadis yang sedang menatap langit.

"Ahh, tak terlihat."

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis berambut coklat dengan iris mata hijau itu menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya ketus.

"Aneh." Kazune pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Dasar cowok aneh." Gadis itu kini balik berteriak kepada Kazune.

"Apa katamu." Matanya terperangah saat gadis yang mengatainya 'aneh' berlari meninggalkannya.

"Tak akan kulepaskan." Kazune mengejarnya.

Acara kejar-kejaran dipagi hari menjelang 5 menit bel berbunyi.

* * *

_**Apakah yang akan terjadi berikutnya ...? :D**_

* * *

.

.

.

**Saya balik ke fandom ini dengan fic baru :D**

**Semoga suka ya hahaha... biar saya dapat pahala bikin orang seneng dan nambah wawasan pembaca.. #ciee bebek (PLAK)**

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

"**KOMET and MAID**"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Maaf updatenya lama.. :D**_

_**Baru 2 hari masuk tugas da numpuk dan saya masih tetep ketiduran di kelas **_

_**waktu jam pelajaran XP**_

**_Yosshh... langsung baca aja ... yang review makasih ya..._ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**liwen99**: Hahaha.. O.O/ Saya akan berusaha..

**Maria Imaculata Apriliani** : Gak bisa kilat ni updatenya.. saya da mau masuk sekolah soalnya.

**Kazurin** : Diusahakan akan saya lanjut ampek finish

**Ayu.p** : Chapter selanjutnya menunggu hehehe... :D

**Ayano Arakida** : Okey ,... di tunggu ya..

**KK LOVERS**** :** Heemm..maaf ya gak bisa update kilat ..

**RevmeMaki :** Iya maki ni da lanjut :D

**Kazurin**** :** Okey siappp... :D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KOMET and MAID CHAPTER 2****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : Komet and Maid © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**PERTEMUAN**"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua terus saja berlari. Kazune mengejar gadis berkacamata itu tanpa henti.

Gadis itu terus berlari menaiki tangga lantai paling atas sekolah itu.

Cowok berambut pirang itu berlari tak mau berhenti, walaupun ia menyadari kalau bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi kira-kira 7 menit yang lalu.

"Kemana dia akan berlari, kalau begini terus aku akan mendapat _**image**_ yang buruk di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Payyaaaahhh..." teriaknya kesal.

Gadis itu membuka sebuah pintu dan terlihatlah sebuah cahaya pagi yang menyilaukan.

Kazune menutupi sedikit pandangannya dengan tangannya agar cahaya itu tak sepenuhnya membuatnya silau.

Kazune mempercepat larinya, ia menerobos pintu yang dibuka gadis berkaca mata itu.

"Apa maumu?" gadis berambut coklat dikuncir dua itu berteriak seenaknya.

"Haahhh...! harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Kazune kini berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Cowok yang lumayan keren, sepertinya dia baru disekolah ini." Pikirnya.

"Apa kau murid baru?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya cuek.

"Ohh,"

"Bukannya kau itu vokalis blue devil ya, kenapa penampilanmu aneh begitu?" tanyannya heran.

"Bukan urusanmu." Gadis itu kini melompat menuruni atap gedung sekolah.

"Heii..." Kazune berteriak panik.

Saat menatap kebawah Kazune terperangah dengan tingkah vokalis blue devil itu.

Dia mengerakkan kakinya dengan cepat menginjak tembok gedung kelas sebelah sebagai pijakan agar tak terjatuh.

"He-battt..." Kazune masih terperangah.

"Kalau kau tak cepat-cepat kau bisa terlambat." Gadis itu berteriak dari bawah dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ehhh, huaaa..." cowok berambut pirang itu panik tak karuan.

Ia berlari secepatnya melewati pintu dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Ia masih terlihat panik.

Diinjaknya anak tangga tak berdosa itu untuk membawanya kelantai 2 sekolah populer itu.

"Gawat, mana aku tak tahu kelasku dimana lagi?" ia masih berlari.

Dilihatnya jam di tangannya yang kini menunjukkan pulkul 7.25 AM.

"Sebaiknya aku telfon Jin saja." Ia mengambil ponsel disakunya.

Saat layar di ponselnya menampilkan tulisan "_**Calling Jin...**_" ia menempelkan ponsel kesayangannya di kupingnya.

"Ada apa?" Jin yang masih dalam kegiatan ajar mengajar diam-diam mengangkat telfon dari Kazune.

Ia menaru telfon itu di sakunya dan sebuah headset kecil melekat cantik di telinganya.

"Aku masuk ruang mana ni?" Kazune masih terus berlari.

Ia berlari menyelusuri koridor lantai dua menuju ruang untuk kelas 2.

"Kamu di kelas 2-B." Jawabnya masih dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Okey thanks." Kazune menutup percakapannya dengan Jin.

Kini matanya yang cantik menatapi setiap papan nama kelas di ruangan yang ia lewati.

"1-A, dan, itu dia 2-B. Yossshhhh ..."

Kazune memperlambat larinya karena sebentar lagi ia sampai dikelasnya.

"Tok tok tok..."

"Masuk."

Ia mendekati sensei yang mengajar dikelas itu.

"Gomen sensei saya terlambat." Ia menunduk tanda menyesal.

"Kamu Kujyo Kazune anak pindahan dari Inggris itu ya?"

"Iya sensei."

"Karena ini hari pertama kamu masuk sensei maafkan, tapi tolong jangan diulangi lagi."

Yang dinasehati hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Sekarang perkenalkan namamu?"

Kazune menatap kepada calon teman sekelasnya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kazune Kujyou, murid pindahan dari Inggris. Salam kenal." Ia menunduk 900

"NahKazune-kun sekarang kau duduk di samping Karin Haruno." Sensei itu menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong.

"Baik sensei." Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Yoroshiku." Kazune mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis berkuncir dua disebelahnya.

"Huh..."Gadis yang awalnya asik bercakap-cakap dengan temannya menjawab cuek.

"Haahhh... kau cewek gila yang bikin aku telat." Kata Kazune kesal.

"Salah diri loe ganggu dan ngatain aku aneh. Loe tu yang aneh!" Karin menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kazune Kujyou dan Karin Haruno diam kalian berdua. Sama-sama telat masih saja bisa ribut." Bentak sensei.

"Gomen sensei." Mereka menunduk menyesal.

Kazune dan Karin saling bertatapan dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka saling membuang muka bersamaan.

"Menyebalkan." Lagi-lagi mereka mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Apa loh?"

"Lah loh diri kenapa?"

"Dasar rambut jagung." Ejek Karin.

"Masih mending dari pada loh gaya rambut kayak anak TK." Kazune tak mau kalah.

"Sok keren."

"Idiot."

"Apa loh bilang, gue idiot. Loh tu kayak banci." Karin semakin menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Brakk... Kazune memukul bangkunya.

"Cewek aneh."

Braakkk... ganti Karin sekarang yang memukul mejanya.

"Muka aneh."

"Kalian berdua bersihkan kolam renang sekarannnngggg..." Teriak sensei.

"Diem loh." Kata Kazune dan Karin bersamaan.

"Eh.." mereka berdua baru sadar apa yang mereka omongin barusan.

Wajah sensei terlihat merah padam seperti mau meledak.

"Bersihkan semua dan jangan mengikuti pelajaran hari ini sebelum semua selesai." Perintahnya mengintimidasi.

"Huuuaaaapppaaaaa..." lagi-lagi mereka berteriak bersamaan.

"Sekaranggg..." teriaknya makin keras.

"Ba-baikk...!" Karin dan Kazune ngibrit keluar kelas.

"Ini semua salahmu." Ujar Karin yang kini sedang berlari ke kolam renang pria.

"Apa kau bilang, salahku. Loh yang mulai." Kazune membela diri.

"Kau yang salah. Sejak kau datang semua jadi berantakan tau."

"Enak aja, sejak aku ketemu kamu hidupku jadi ancur."

"Menyebalkan."

"Iya."

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Aku gak ngomong sama kamu."

"Emang sapa juga yang jawab pertanyaan kamu."

Lagi-lagi dan lagi mereka berdua memalingkan muka bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka kini telah sampai di kolam renang. Di ambilnya peralatan untuk membersihkan satu-satunya kolam disekolah itu.

"Ini akan butuh waktu lama." Keluhnya.

"Hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah dihukum, ketemu cewek aneh. Mimpi apa aku semalem." Ia terduduk lemas di dekat kolam.

"Hei kau, kalau cuma mengeluh tak akan selesai. Cepat kita selesaikan." Ia melempar sebuah alat pembersih.

Kazune menagkapnya dengan sigap.

"Walau kau menyebalkan tapi omonganmu ada benarnya juga." Ia berdiri dan mengangkat celana sekolahnya.

"Ayo kita lakukan." Ia mengajak Karin Hi-Five (Bener gak tulisannya?).

Karin membalas ajakan Kazune.

Mereka kini sedang membersihkan pingiran kolam.

**2 Jam kemudian.**

"Huaaa... capeknya." Ujar Karin yang terduduk lemas.

"Kau benar." Kazune menyahutinya.

Ia kini tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

"Kalau kau tidur di sana, kau bisa sakit." Ujar Karin.

"Tak apa. Aku tak perduli." Jawabnya cuek.

Cliinnggg...

"Heh ada yang bersinar di dalam kolam." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah kolam.

Kazune bangkit mendengar perkataan Karin. Karena penasaran ia cepat-cepat membuka bajunya dan menyeburkan diri kekolam renang.

Ia berenang sesuai komando Karin.

"Disebelah kirimu."

"Lebih kekiri Kazune."

"Sebentar lagi."

"Tepat didepanmu."

Kazune meraih benda berkilau itu.

Ia berenang menghampiri Karin. Karin terkejut saat Kazune naik ke permukaan.

Badannya yang putih bersih dengan cahaya matahri yang menyinari rambutnya membuat Karin bengong.

"Ke-keren." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Hah, apa yang kau katakan?"

Karin tak menjawab, ia masih terkesima dengan penampilan Kazune.

"Ini barang yang kau mau." Ia menyodorkan barang yang berkilau di air itu.

"Hah... apa ini?"

Karin terkejut dengan apa yang diberikan Kazune.

"Apa iniiii..." teriaknya mengema di wilayah kolam dan sekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Jreeennn... apa barang yang diterima Karin dari Kazune...**_

_**Tunggu chapter berikutnya..**_

_**Lagi sibuk jadi maaf kalau pendek dan jelek :p**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**KOMET and MAID**"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuupppsss... **

**Bebek menyiapkan diri buat presentasi besok dan nyempetin nulis **

**Karena readers banyak yang nyempetin review fic saya **

**dan ngebuang waktu berharganya untuk membaca fic saya yang abal dan gak mutu ini :')**

**Sayaaaaa seeennnneeeennnnggg banget ama kalian :D**

**Do'ain presentasi bebek lancar ya :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**KK LOVERS**** :** Maaf gak bisa update kilat -v

**Ayano Arakida**** :** Judulnya Houkiboshi ost Bleach, yang nyanyi Younha :D

**Grace**** :** iyaa.. makasih da baca dan akan saya lanjut ampek finish walau butuh waktu lama.

**Ika**** :** Makasih pengertiannya :')

**liwen99**** :** Ittuu ya,, gak ada arti khusus kok.. hehehe... gy mana jelasinnya ya, #binggung

baca Next chapter aja ya.. tar juga tau diri..

**Ayu.p****:** Waaahhh... saya juga gak tau :D chapter ini akan menjawab pertanyaanmu XP

**Guest **** :** Yuupppsss... tapi lom muncul romancenya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KOMET and MAID CHAPTER 3****"**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : Komet and Maid © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**HADIAH**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau mau membuat kupingku tuli?" bentak Kazune.

"Benda apa ini? Jelak banget!" ia melihat setiap sisi benda bulat nan kecil di tangannya.

"Aku rasa itu 'mur' "

"Haahh, aku tak pernah mendengar itu!"

"Dasar anak manja, mur aja gak tau!" ejeknya.

"Mur?"

"Itu benda yang biasanya ada disepeda."

"Ohh..."

Kazune menatap sekelilingnya. Cuaca semakin panas dan pelajaran masih berlangsung.

"Hei, pa-," kata-kata Karin berhenti saat tiba-tiba Kazune menyeburkan dirinya kekolam.

"Hei rambut jagung, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Karin panik.

Kazune yang mendengarnya tak memperdulikannya dan masih tetap berenang.

Ia mengambil sesuatu tak jahu dari tempat dimana ia menemukan mur itu.

Ia meraihnya dengan cepat dan berenang menuju kearah Karin.

Karin yang duduk ditepi kolam menatap kedalam air dan pelan-pelan memasukkan kepalanya kedalam air. Ia terkejut saat sesuatu yang lembut menempel di mulutnya.

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat ditatapnya mata yang tak asing baginya berjarak begitu dekat.

Kazune meletakkan kedua tangannya di dinding kolam dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

Aksinya itu membuat Karin terjatuh kedalam air. Dengan gerak yang cepat ia memegangi tangan Kiri Karin.

Kemudian ia mendekapnya dan membawanya kepermukaan.

Karin yang hampir kehabisan nafas lerlihat agak pucat.

"Hei kau tak apa?" tanya Kazune panik.

Pllaaakkk ...

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai sasaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" wajahnya terlihat merah padam.

"Aku tak sengaja tau, salah sendiri kau memasukkan waahmu ke air saat aku akan naik."

"Kau menyebalkan!" ia membelakangi Kazune.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi."

"..."

Kazune berjalan melewati Karin.

"Tunggu!"

Cowok berambut pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" ia tak menatap Karin.

"Apa yang kau ambil barusan."

"Hah, kau mau tahu?"

"Huh, kalau kau tak memberi tahuku juga tak apa?" Karin membuang muka.

"Ini cuma baut. Lihat!" Kazune menghadap ke Karin dan memperlihatkan benda di tangannya.

"Hemm, aku akan mengambil yang ini." Ia mengeluarkan mur disaku bajunya.

"Terserah kau saja." Kini Kazune benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Karin dan ia menyempatkan tangannya untuk mengambil bajunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas telah berakhir sedari tadi. Kazune duduk dibangkunya menatap kearah lapangan yang luas itu.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan tadi? Aku menciumnya. Baaakkkaaaa..."ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hai kau." Teriak karin dari depan pintu.

"Kau itu saudaranya Himeka ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Walau kalian saudara tapi sifatmu bertolak belakang dengannya."

"Bukan urusanmu cewek TK."

"Hei kau, aku kesini Cuma mau bilang kalau Himeka menunggumu di depan."

"Makasih." Kazune beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Ia melirik kearah Karin dan matanya tak lepas dari benda bulat yang melekat dibadan Karin.

"Kreatif juga kau." Ia lagi-lagi meninggalkan Karin sendiri.

"Menyebalkan." Karin mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Dasar cowok sok cakep." Teriaknya pada Kazune yang telah jahu meninggalkannya.

"Tapi dia memang cakep sih." Wajah Karin memerah.

"Ahh.. apa yang aku katakan." Ia menepuk-nepuk wajahnya.

* * *

**DI LUAR SEKOLAH**

* * *

"Kazuneee..." Himeka melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh iya." Kazune berlari kecil untuk sampai ke tempat Himeka.

"Ayo pulang."

"Iya, aku ambil sepeda dulu."

"Oh ya Himeka, bukannya nama vokalis bandmu itu Karin Hanazono ya, kenapa dikelas tadi sensei memanggilya Karin Haruno?"

"Oh itu, kami menyamar. Tapi aku, Miyon dan Kazusa penyamaran kamu sudah terbongkar. Tinggal Karin aja yang belum."

"Heemm, kenapa begitu?"

"Dia pandai mengelak dan juga pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu hehehe..."

"Okey makasih infonya. Kau pulang saja dulu. Aku lupa mengambil tasku."

"Iya baiklah." Himeka memasuki mobil pribadinya.

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan Kazune yang masih berdiri dengan senyuman yang membuat merinding.

"Aku punya ide untuk mengerjainya KEKEKE..." entah sejak kapan cowok pindahan dari Inggris ini bisa menirukan tawa _**w**__**oody**__**woodpecker**_.

#ditodong Bazoka ama Hiruma Yoichi.

"Kazune berlari menuju kelas yang ia tinggalkan tadi."

Ia terus berlari menaiki tangga dan melihat sosok yang sudah ia nanti-nantikan.

"Ketemu." Ia menyeringai lebar.

"Karin Hanazono." Teriaknya.

Karin menoleh keasal suara yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia dengar.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membongkar identitasmu." Ia menyerigai lagi.

"Haahhh..." Karin menangapinya dengan cuek.

"Akan kusebarkan identitasmu keseluruh sekolah agar kau dikerumuni oleh para fansmu."

"Aku tak perduli apa yang kau katakan."

"Dan kau tak bisa belajar dengan tenang."

Karin men-Dead glear Kazune.

"Kena kau!" ujarnya dalam hati.

"Apa maumu?"

"Emm, turuti satu permintaanku."

"Aku gak mau."

"Baiklah, akan kuketik sebuah status di FB agar semua orang mengetahuinya."

"Tak akan ada orang yang mempercayaimu."

"Yang mereka tahu Karin Haruno itu adalah gadis yang cuek dan kutu buku!"

"Kau pandai mengelak ternyata."

"Jangan remehkan vokalis blue devil."

"Yuppsss... aku sudah merekamnya."

Karin terkejut dengan perkataan Kazune.

"Aku sudah merekam pengakuanmu. Jadi saat semua orang mendengar ini mereka akan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Ah kau memang menyebalkan." Karin mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku tak akana menyebarkan ini kalau kau mau menjadi Maid (Pelayan)-ku."

"Apppaaa..."

"Apa maunya ni cowok rambut jagung?" pikirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku?"

"Akan kujawab besok pagi dikolam renang."

"Baiklah. Kutunggu kau saat jam pelajaran pertama dimulai."

Karin meninggalkan Kazune yang menyeringai karena rencananya berhasil.

"Ku dapatkan dia." Ucapnya lirih.

Karin terus mengerutu dan berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

"Awaasss.." Kazune berteriak dan berlari mendekati Karin.

Karin yang tak mendengar teriakan Kazune masih terus berjalan.

"Ahhh..." Karin tiba-tiba rubuh kebelakang.

Blleeekkk... tangan yang tak begitu kekar dan putih itu menyangah tubuh Karin.

"Dasar cewek manja ceroboh." Kazune menasehari Karin tepat di atas kepala Karin.

"A-apa katamu!"

"Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, harusnya kau berterimah kasih padaku."

"Aku tak mau."

"Kalau aku tak menangkapmu kau tak bisa ikut tampil dalam konser berikutnya."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau kau tak mau mengucapkannya bagaimana kalau aku," Kazune mengantungkan kalimatnya.

Ia melangkah kesamping dan menatap mata gadis di depannya dengan lekat.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan rambut jagung?"

"Kau pasti sudah tau apa mauku?" ia menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Saya gak tau, saya mau tidur dulu..**

**Oyasumi :D**

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**KOMET and MAID**"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yohhooo... **

**Lama ni gak nulis fic hehehe :D **

**Sama seperti biasanya dan alasan yang sama**

"**Banyak Tugas dan Di Tambah Ujian Praktek"**

**Lanjut baca aja Okey.. baca juga balasan review dari bebek ya XP**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ika** : Okey maaf menunggu lama u,u

**Kazurin** : Okey maaf ya kamu jadi nunggu lama chapter 4nya u,u

**Dci min he** : sepp.. da update ni chapter 4 XP

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**KOMET and MAID CHAPTER 4****"**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : Komet and Maid © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**DARK EVIL**"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin merasa terganggu dengan tingkah cowok yang ditemuinya tadi pagi itu. Suasana senja yang terasa hangat dan lembut mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka berdua.

"Braakkk..." sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kanan Kazune.

Kazune terpental ke samping karena pukulan tiba-tiba itu. Ia memeganggi pipinya yang terasa sakit.

Kemudian ia berdiri dan menatap sosok yang memukulnya barusan.

Karin terkejut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia berdiri terdiam dan membisu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kazune dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Jangan sentuh Karin!" kata-kata singkat itu tak kalah mengintimidasi.

"Memang dia siapamu?Pacarmu?"

"Iya."

Mata keduanya saling bertatapan. Seperti srigala dan anjing yang siap bertarung satu sama lain.

"Plakk.."

Karin menampar cowok yang memukul Kazune. Kazune dan cowok berambut hitam itu terbelalak.

Karin kini mulai mendekati Kazune dan ia berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Plak..." tamparan kedua dari tangan Karin mendarat diwajah cowok berambut pirang.

Karin yang terlihat sangat kesal kini meninggalkan cowok-cowok keren itu.

"Untukmu Kazune Kujyo!" Kazune menoleh kearah Karin yang telah menjahuinya.

"Aku mau jadi Maid-mu tapi dengan 1 syarat."

Cowok berambut pirang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kalahkan group kami dalam pentas sekolah yang akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi. Kau harus tampil dengan group band dan dengan personil 4 orang."

Karin berbalik dan meninggalkan dua sosok yang mendapat tamparan gratis darinya.

Mereka berdua masih menatap Karin sampai akhirya tak terlihat oleh keduanya.

Kazune berbalik badan dan mengambil tasnya di dekat tempat ia terjatuh tadi. Ia berjalan meninggalkan cowok dengan gaya urak-urakan itu.

"Hei kau."

Kazune menoleh.

"Jahui Karin atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya." Tantangnya.

Kazune tak merespon dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan. Ia kembali berjalan dengan tangan kananya berada di pipinya yang memar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**APARTEMEN KAZUNE**

* * *

Cowok berambut pirang blasteran Jepang-Inggris itu membuka pintu apartemen barunya.

"Wow...! ternyata keren juga apartemen ini." Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Aduh...duhh.. sakit." Ia kembali memegangi pipinya.

"Sial, gara-gara dia aku terlibat banyak kasus. Hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah kena hukuman, belum lagi di tonjok itu cowok aneh." Gerutunya kesal.

Pemuda yang menginjak kedewasaan ini, kini melempar ransel hitamnya ke tempat tidur yang putih nan bersih.

Ia berjalan menuju kulkas berwarna biru di dekat jendela. Sebotol air berwara putih dingin itu diteguknya pelan-pelan.

Matahari senja menerobos masuk melewati selah-selah kaca yang transparan di samping sang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri.

"Grup Band!"

Botol yang berisi sedikit air itu kini diletakkan ditempatnya. Pintu kulkas itu pelan-pelan ter tutup.

Kaki panjang sang pemuda kini berjalan mendekati ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Kalau aku membuat Grup band, apakah Jin dan Michi mau membantu. Terus dia bilang tadi grup band yang terdiri dari 4 orang. Hemmm ... "

"Kalau aku tak bisa menemukan 1 orang lagi untuk membantuku, bisa gawat ni!"

Kasur empuk itu tertimpa tubuh pemilik kamar. Kini ia sedang tergeletak menatap langi-langit yang tak kalah putih itu.

Sebaiknya aku meminta Jin dan Michi untuk membantuku, sedangkan untuk 1 orang lagi, aku akan minta saran kepada mereka."

Mata dengan tatapan hangat kini mulai tak tampak, nafasnya terdengar teratur. Rambut pirangnya yang terurai tak melakukan banyak gerakan.

Matanya yang terpejam terlihat sangat damai. Kazune Kujyou, cowok pindahan dari Inggris kini tertidur nyenyak.

Senja tlah berganti malam. Seragam sekolahnya setia menemani sang pemilik agar tetapa hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**KEESOKAN HARINYA DI AREA KOLAM RENANG**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin tertidur bawah pohon satu-satunya yang berada dikolam itu. Wajahnya terlihat damai. Auranya yang hangat memancar dengan begitu lembut.

Matanya yang terpejam membuatnya tampak begitu manis dan damai. Bibir mungilnya yang lembut dengan lipglos warna pink yang lembut itu mempercantik wajahnya yang rupawan.

Sebuah kalung unik mengantung di leher putihnya. Benda bulat itu tergantung disana dengan cantiknya. Tali yang terlihat sederhana itu memperindah tampilan kalung unik milik vocalis blue devil.

Kazune memasuki area kolam dan mencari sosok yang pertama ia temui saat datang kesekolah ini.

"Dimana dia?" kakinya terus melangkah.

Langkahnya terhenti saat kedua bola matanya menatap gadis yang tertidur lelap di bawah pohon. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum simpul.

Kakinya kembali melangkah mendekati sang gadis. Tak lama kemudian ia berdiri dan memperhatikan wajah mungil nan cantik itu.

Sebuah ponsel biru langit ia keluarkan dari sakunya. Sebuah tombol ia tekan dan dengan cepat ia mengarahkan ponter pada menu kamera.

Menu kamera telah siap untuk memfoto wajah targetnya. Diangkatnya sedikit ponsel itu agar obyeknya terlihat semua.

Kriikk... bunyi ponsel itu. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya disebelah sang gadis. Karin yang menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Kazune meluruskan kedua kakinya dan mengangkat kepala Karin pelan-pelan.

"Heemm..." Karin bergumam pelan.

Kazune meletakkan kepala Karin di pahanya dan sontak wajah mereka berdua kini berhadapan.

Ia kini mengarahkan ponselnya sedikit keatas badannya dan mengambil foto dirinya dengan Karin. Ia cukup puas dengan hasilnya.

Kazune menatap gadis di pangkuannya untuk bebererapa saat. Ponsel birunya ia masukkan kembali kesaku atas seragamnya.

Tangan kanannya pelan tapi pasti bergerak kearah wajah sang putri tidur. Ia membelai rambut coklat Karin yang lembut. Kini ia tersenyum lagi.

Setelah cukup puas memperhatikan gadis di pangkuannya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon yang sedari tadi menyangahnya.

Ia merelaksasikan seluruh syaraf-syaraf di badannya. Matanya pelan-pelan ikut terpejam menyusul Karin yang tertidur sedari tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**2 JAM KEMUDIAN**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Emm..." Karin bergumam dan merelaksasikan kedua tangannya.

"Hooaaammm..." ia menguap dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

"Kyyyaaaaa..." tiba-tiba ia berteriak sangat keras saat dirinya menyadari dengan siapa ia tertidur.

Kazune yang terkejut dengan teriakan Karin ikut membuka matanya.

"Bisakah kau diam. Kita masih disekolah tau." Perintanya.

"Ke-kenapa aku ada di pangkuanmu. Dasar cowok mesum." Karin memukuli dada Kazune yang bidang.

Kazune yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Karin menarik tangan vokalis Blue Devil itu. Kini jarak antara Karin dan Kazune hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

"Ma-mau apa kau cowok mesum." Wajah Karin terlihat memerah.

Kazune tersenyum jail.

"Tidurmu pulas sekali, apa kau tak takut aku melakukan sesuatu padamu, gadis manis." Seringan jail di wajahnya membuat wajah Karin memerah padam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padakuuuu?" teriaknya.

"Kau mau aku tuli ya?" bentak Kazune.

Karin terdiam karena dibentak dengan jarak sedekat itu. Wajanya terlihat sedih dan takut.

Kazune mencoba berdiri dan menarik tangan Karin pelan. kini keduanya saling berhadapan, Karin memandangi Kazune dalam-dalam. Kazune yang merasa malu di padang seperti itu membuang pandangannya.

"Hihihihi..." Karin tertawa kecil.

"Ke-kenapa tertawa." Wajahnya kini memerah. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Karin.

"Ternyata kau lucu juga ya Kazune." Senyum simpul kini menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Huhh..." Kazune menengadakan kepalanya ke atas menatap sang awan.

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah menemukan personil group bandmu?"

"Ya tentu saja." Kini ia menatap wajah Karin dengan lembut.

"Apa nama bandnya?"

"DARK EVIL." Ia menyeringai lembut.

"A-apa?"

"Hahaha, kalau kau BLUE DEVIL, group kami DARK EVIL. Bukankah kita _**rival**_ sekarang." Senyum menawan kini diperlihatkannya kepada siswi yang pertama ia kenal di Sakura Gaoka High School itu.

"Aku terima tantanganmu Kazune Kujyou, tapi kalau aku yang menang, aku minta sesuatu kepadamu." Aura evilnya tak kalah menyeramkan dari aura Kazune.

Kazune bergidik ngeri, ia menelan ludahnya.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

* * *

**_Wah wah.. apa yang bakalan di minta Karin ke Kazune ya XP_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yosshh... gak tau kenapa pengen update yang ini dulu XP**

**Khukhukhu... untuk ficku yang lain sabar ya.. u,u**

**Lagi ulangan ni O.O/ **

**Bagi readers yang juga lagi ulangan semangat ya XP**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**KOMET and MAID**"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yohhooo... **

**Ketemu lagi dengan Bebek XP **

**Aku tahu maaf tak cukup untuk pelanggaran janji yang bebek lakukin u,u **

**Bebek sibuk sih..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

: Okey maaf menunggu lama u,u

**Ayu.p** : Liat aja nanti XP

**KK LOVERS** : Maaf lagi sibuk nyari kerja ni aku..

**kazurin lovers** : Sepp

**Dci **: Sepp…

**Katayanagi Namika**** : **Makasih dukungannya **:)**

**Mizuki Shikitei : **Okeyy…

**Ika** : Maaf lagi sibukk..

**athena putri nadiyah dan Athiya putri nabilah** : Waahh kalian berdua menarik XP aku pakek buat ceritaku ya karakter kalian, boleh gak?

**Vivi vivi** : Maaf gak bisa panjang XP

**RevmeMaki** : Udah update XP

**Yui** : Makasih udah menunggu maaf lama XP

**Febniani** : Selanjutnya silakan di baca XP

**Etc **: Thanks :D

**Guest** : Okey udah lanjut XP

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**KOMET and MAID CHAPTER ****5"**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : Komet and Maid © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**FRIENDS**"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambut lembut 3 cowok yang duduk berhadapan di atas atap gedung sekolah. Seorang anak bermata kucing sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dari benda kecil di tangannya.

Cowok yang lebih tua setahun dari mereka berdua terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, begitu juga cowok pirang di sebelahnya.

"Lalu siapa anggota kita yang satu lagi?" Michi mulai mengalihkan perhatian Kazune.

"Aku juga belum menemukannya." Jawabnya pasrah.

"Aku rasa itu bukan hal yang perlu kalian fikirkan sekeras itu." Tatapan tajam Michi dan Kazune mengenai pandangan mata Jin. Yang di pandang hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau kita tak menemukannya, kita akan kalah sebelum bertanding." Michi sewot.

Kazune hanya mendengarkan perdebatan 2 sahabatnya. Disisi lain matanya menatap sekeliling dan di lihatnya seorang cowok dengan seragam yang sama dengannya berada di tepi pagar pembatas atap.

"Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Jangan-jangan," belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya cowok itu melangkahkan kakinya, dengan cepat Kazune bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari secepatnya.

Michi dan Jin yang melihatnya ikut berlari mengejar Kazune.

"Hei kau, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" teriak Kazune panik.

Cowok berambut hitam legat itu menoleh kearah Kazune dan dengan cepat ia melompat. Kazune yang sudah dekat dengannya bergegas meraih tangan cowok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" umpat Kazune kesal.

"Lepaskan aku." Teriaknya meronta-ronta.

"Jangan banyak bergerak atau kau akan benar-benar jatuh." Ujarnya berusaha menarik tangan cowok itu.

"Itu lebih baik." Ia mengalihkan padangannya.

"Kazune…!" teriak Michi dan Jin bersamaan.

"Cepat tarik aku, aku tak mau mati disini." Pinta Kazune.

Dengan segera Jin dan Michi menarik kaki Kazune, otomatis cowok yang mau bunuh diri itu ikut selamat.

"Huffttt… akhirnya aku selamat."Kazune bernafas lega, sedangkan cowok berambut hitam itu hanya mengendus kesal "Huhh…".

"Heiii… apa kau gila, kenapa kau mau bunuh diri?" Tanya Jin heran.

"Belajarlah untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain." Jawabnya ketus.

"Heiiii! Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu tahu." Jin terlihat kesal.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu." Ia menatap Jin meremehkan.

"Kalian tenanglah." Michi berusaha menghentikan perdebatan yang tak penting itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Kazune menatapnya.

"Aku Kazune." Lanjut Kazune.

"Aku Michi dan dia Jin." Michi tersenyum, Jin membuang mukanya.

"Aku Yuki." Jawabnya cuek.

"Kau dari kelas berapa?"Tanya Kazune.

"Aku berada di kelas 2-D. Kalian murid pindahan ya, aku baru pertama kali melihat kalian disini."

"Iya kami baru beberapa hari yang lalu masuk sini." Jelas Michi.

Yuki cowok dengan rambut legat itu hanya mengangguk.

"Dari tadi aku perhatikan kalian sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Haahhh… kau mau bunuh diri aja masih sempat-sempatnya ngurusin urusan orang lain." Umpat Jin kesal.

Yuki yang mendengar jawaban Jin hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Maaf merepotkan. Kalau ada sesuatu yang kalian butuhkan datang saja ke kelasku." Ia berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang yang menolongnya.

"Yuki tunggu." Teriak Jin.

Yuki yang mendengarnya hanya melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Jin. Jin yang kesal tak di hiraukan melepas sepatunya dan melemparkannya kearah Yuki.

Yuki yang asyik berjalan tiba-tiba terjatuh kedepan gara-gara sepatu Jin. Michi dan Kazune hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat tingkah 'GAJE' temannya yang terkenal dikalangan kaum hawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" umpat Yuki kesal. Tangannya memeganggi belakang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Bwahahahaha….." Michi tertawa dengan kerasnya.

Kazune yang melihat Michi tertawa jadi ikut tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. kurasa kalian berdua cocok." Seru Kazune disela tawanya.

"Itu tidak mungkinnn…" teriak Yuki dan Jin bersamaan.

"Hahahaha… kalian benar-benar kompak." Celetus Michi.

"Haahh… " teriaknya bersamaan lagi.

"Wekwekwekwek…" Tawa Michi dan Kazune tak dapat terbendung lagi. Michi memeganggi perutnya yang mulai sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa, sedangkan Kazune menyeka air mata yang keluar karena tingkah Jin dan Yuki.

Yuki yang melihat Jin sedang lengah, mengambil sepatu Jin yang tergeletak di lantai dan melemparnya kearah Jin. Jin yang tanpa pertahanan terjatuh begitu saja.

"Aku kembalikan sepatumu yang bau." Teriak Yuki mengejek.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu." Jin mendekati Yuki dan menjitaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh." Yuki balik menjitak Jin.

"Kau yang mulai mencari gara-gara denganku."

"Haahhh… apa aku tak salah dengar." Tangkis Yuki.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Umpat Jin. Kazune dan Michi mendekati Jin dan Yuki.

"Kurasa kita mempunyai teman baru." Kazune tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita kekelas, aku rasa kita sudah terlambat mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya." Ujar Kazune.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan satu orang untuk tantangan itu Kazune?"

"Tantangan. Tantangan apa Michi?"

"Tantang untuk membuat group band, dan kami kekurangan seorang pemain keyboard." Jawab Kazune.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu, aku bisa bermain biola dan juga keyboard." Yuki tersenyum.

"Benarkah Yuki?" Tanya Michi memastikan.

"Tentu saja." Yuki tersenyum.

"Cihh.. kufikir kau tadi mau bunuh diri." Ejek Jin.

"Diam kau kucing aneh." Balas Yuki.

"Siapa yang kau maksud aneh, muka kodok."

" Kamulah, siapa lagi." Jawabnya ketus.

"Hahahaha…." Michi dan Kazune hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran Jin dan Yuki.

Kazune menatap langit biru nan jahu disana. Senyumnya mengembang begitu tulus. Warna biru yang menawan memberikan kekuatan baru untuk melawan tantangan Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya dikelas Kazune memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan agak malas. Ia merasa kalau guru yang mengajarnya akan mengomel karena ia sudah telat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa sebainya aku tak masuk ke dalam ya?" gumamnya.

"Huufffttt… aku tak akan jadi cowok penakut, akan ku tanggung semua." Tekatnya. Ia mengetuk pintu di depannya dan masuk dengan menunduk.

Dilihatnya tak ada guru diruangan itu. Ketua kelas barunya berdiri di depan papan tulis dan menoleh kepadanya.

"Linchou, apa sensei hari ini tidak datang?"

"Ahh, ia. Sensei sedang ada rapat dan kita di suruh mengatur piket kelas." Jelas ketua kelas 2-B.

"Syukurlah aku selamat." Ia bernafas lega.

Ia berjalan ke bangkunya dan dilhatnya Karin sedang berkutik dengan pensil dan buku tulisnya.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanyanya ketus.

"Emang siapa yang melihatmu, dasar kePDan." Jawabnya tak kalah ketus.

Ia kini duduk di bangkunya dan dilihatnya papan tulis hitam yang penuh dengan tulisan Linchou.

"Haaahhhh… Aku tidak mau piket dengannya." Teriak Kazune mengagetkan seisi kelas.

"Tapi ini sudah tidak dapat dirubah Kazune." Seru Linchou.

"Hoi cowok pendek, bisa tidak kamu diam, aku sedang konsentraisi tahu." Teriak Karin.

Matanya menatap Kazune penuh kekesalan dan tangannya mengenggam bulpoin dengan sangat erat.

"Diam kau, cewek mata empat." Balas Kazune sewot.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tak mau diam, kelinci aneh!"

"Oii cewek Mata empat , jangan-jangan kau naksir denganku ya, sampai-sampai mau piket kelas denganku hahaha.." seru Kazune jail.

"Heehhhh…. Apa maksudmu?" Karin terlihat binggung. Matanya terbelalak saat dilihatnya papan tulis hitam itu menampilkan hal yang mengejutkan.

"Tiiddddaaaakkk…" teriak Karin. Ia memeganggi kepalanya dan sesekali menjambak rambutnya.

"Aku tak mau dengannya." Karin menunjukkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Kazune.

"Hn." Kazune mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Karin jengkel.

"Aku tak mau dengannnya Linchou." Teriak Karin semakin keras.

Jari telunjuk Karin masih berada di depan wajah Kazune. "Cihh…" Kazune berdecak kesal. Ia menatap jari telunjuk Karin. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan ia memasukkan jari Karin kemulutnya.

"Ehhh…." Teriak Karin terkejut, reflek ia menarik paksa jarinya. Wajah Karin memerah padam. Rasa kesal dan malu bercampur menjadi Kazune hanya menatap Karin dingin.

"Aku tak suka kau menunjuk-nunjuk jarimu di depan wajah orang lain. Itu tak sopan tahu." Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celanannya.

"A-apa maksudmu, kau malah lebih tak sopan dariku tahu." Bentak Karin.

"Karena kau yang memulainya." Kazune kembali duduk di bangkunya tanpa menghiraukan Karin.

"Aku benci laki-laki sepertimu." Karin berlari meninggalkan kelas. Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah sampai di toilet.

Dibukanya paksa pintu toilet berwarna putih itu. Kran air didepannya ia buka tanpa bosa basi. "Lihat saja Kazune Kujyou, akan kubalas kau." Gumamnya.

Ia tersenyum penuh aura kegelapan. Matanya terlihat memancarkan aura yang mengerikan. Entah apa yang ia rencanakan kepada cowok yang kini menjadi saingannya.

* * *

Tunggu next chapter XP

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan pengUPDATEan fic ini u,u**

**Bebek sibuk nyari kerja .. **

**Kalau ada yang tinggal di Surabaya bisa massage bebek ya .. u,u **

**Ni nope bebek – 089 937 196 42**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"KOMET and MAID"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yohhooo... **

**Update cepet ni XP **

**Tapi mungkin setelah ini akan gak update lama di karenakan kerjaan baru bebek u,u**

**Gomen**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW**

* * *

**Dc :** Seeppp… udah kilat ni XP

**Athena Athiya :** Makasih silakan baca lanjutannya XP

**KK LOVERS : **Yooohhh.. makasih dukungannya, ini standart bebek XP 1.500 word per chapter XP

* * *

**MAKASIH REVIEWNYA :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**KOMET and MAID CHAPTER ****6"**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : Komet and Maid © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"KARIN VS KAZUNE"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah telah usai beberapa jam yang lalu. Langit senja nampak begitu menawan dengan beberapa bintang berkilau yang mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

Kazune merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur, pikirannya melayang menginggat hal gila yang telah ia lakukan kepada Karin. Ia kini menarik rambut pirangnya dan meraih bantal yang berada di sampingnya.

Di tutupinya wajah rupawan itu dengan bantal putih nan lembut. Saat ia asik dalam aktivitasnya, ponsel kesayangannya mengalunkan sebuah nada dering yang familiar.

Di ambilnya ponsel itu dari dalam saku celana sekolahnya dan dengan malas ia menempelkan benda itu ditelingannya.

"Moshi-moshi Kazune." Terdengar suara sapaan yang cukup jelas dari balik telfon.

"Hn. Ada apa Jin?"

"Besok kita akan latihan band di atas gedung sekolah." Ujarnya santai.

"Apa tak ada tempat yang lebih gila lagi? Seperti di atas gunung gitu?" sindirnya.

"Hahahaha… okey akan aku usahakan." Jawabnya renyah.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu.

Tok .. tok.. tokk…

"Ahh… menyebalkan sekali." Grutunya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan berjalan kearah pintu. Di bukanya pintu itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia. Vokalis Blue Devil tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Konbanwa Kazune." Ia tersenyum.

"Ke-Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Aku hanya ada perlu denganmu." Karin memasuki apartemen Kazune tanpa permisi.

"Heeiiii.. apa yang kau lakukan." Teriak Kazune menarik tangan Karin.

"Kazune Kujyou." Ia menatap mata Kazune lekat-lekat.

"Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku telah melakukan sebuah pembunuhan." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Karin.

"Kau salah, kau telah melakukan hal yang lebih kejam dari pembunuhan." Karin berjalan ke arah sofa yang terletak tak jahu darinya.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Kazune mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti?"

"….."

"Nikahi aku." Serunya ragu.

"A-apaaaaa….." teriak Kazune.

"Karena kau telah melakukan tindakan pelecehan terhadapku." Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, aku minta maaf untuk kejadian tadi di sekolah. Jadi aku tak perlu menikahimu-kan? Bela Kazune.

"Itu tetap tak bisa mengubah apapun." Karin menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Kazune berjalan dengan cepat kearah Karin. Ia kini berdiri tepat didepan Karin duduk.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi aku tak mau menikah denganmu."

"Heii, memangnya aku jelek apa sampai-sampai aku kau tak mau menikahiku." Karin bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Aku hanya tak mau punya istri yang cerewet." Jawab Kazune cuek.

"Dasar Jam weker." Ejek Karin.

"Dari pada kau, anak TK." Balas Kazune.

"Kingkong."

"Gorilla."

"Monyet jelek."

"Tupay pesek."

"Siapa yang kau panggil Monyet?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Tupai"

"Karin, Kazune sedang apa?" Tanya Himeka yang membawa sekantung plastik makanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hi-himeka. Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Ujar Karin heran.

"Yoo…" seru Michi. Ia membuka pintu itu sepenuhnya agar badannya bisa masuk.

"Mi-Michi, kenapa bisa dengan Himeka?" Tanya Kazune tak kalah heran.

"Karin, Kazune-kan kakakku." Jawab Himeka sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau aku, karena aku sekelas dengan Himeka hehehe." Jawab Michi sambil cekikikan.

"Kalian sedang apa? Kenapa Karin bisa ada disini?" Tanya Himeka heran.

"Hahaha.. aku sekelas dengan Kazune dan aku hanya ada perlu dengannya karena kami piket kelas dihari yang sama." Jawab Karin berbohong.

"Karin benar." Ia menyetujui alasan Karin.

"Oh iya kak, aku letakkan makanan ini di kulkas ya?" Himeka berjalan kearah kulkas dan membukanya. Ia meletakkan makanan-makanan itu kedalamnya.

Michi berjalan mendekati sofa dan menyalakan TV. Dilihatnya siaran ulang konser Blue Devil beberapa hari lalu.

"Wooowwww… kalian benar-benar terkenal." Seru Michi kagum.

"Hahahaha… tak perlu berlebihan. Oh iya kita belum kenalan." Seru Karin mendekati Michi dan berdiri di depannya. Michi yang melihat Karin di depannya ikut berdiri.

"Aku Michi sahabannya Kazune." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Karin Hanazono, vokalis Blue Devil, sahabatnya Himeka dan teman sekelas Kazune." Karin menatap Kazune malas dan menjabat uluran tangan Michi.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Michi." Karin tersenyum.

"Aku juga Karin." Michi membalas senyum Karin.

"Kak aku sudah meletakkan semuanya di kulkas, sekarang aku akan pulang." Ujar Himeka.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Aku dan Michi ada perlu, kami ada tugas kelompok jadi kami akan mengerjakannya bersama." Jelas Himeka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati ya!"

"He'em." Himeka mengangguk sedangkan Michi berjalan menuju pintu diikuti oleh Himeka di belakangnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu telah tertutup kembali, menyisakan Karin dan Kazune yang saling berpandangan.

"Huhhh…" Mata keduanya hanya bertemu beberapa detik karena keduanya saling membuang muka.

"Apa kau masih ada perlu denganku?" Tanya Kazune.

"Sepertinya tak ada." Jawab Karin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kazune berjalan kekamar mandi dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengan gemericik air.

Karin hanya duduk di atas sofa melihat konsernya beberapa hari yang lalu di layar TV merebahkan badannya ke sofa.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

* * *

**KARIN POV**

* * *

Kurebahkan badanku ke sofa berharap aku menemukan cara lain untuk mengerjainya. Aku fikir hal gila ini akan berhasil, tapi sepertinya hal ini tak berlaku baginya.

Sebenarnya Kazune itu cowok seperti apa? Kufikir dengan memintanya bertanggung jawab karena ia telah melakukan hal tak sopan kepadaku akan membuatnya mau melakukan perintahku.

Tapi nyatanya ia malah minta maaf dan bersikap biasa saja denganku. Aaaahhhhh….. apa yang harus kulakukan. Ku acak-acak rambutku dan kulepas kedua kuncir rambutku.

Ku tatap langit-langit apartemen yang luas ini, kututup mataku pelan-pelan dan kurasakan jiwaku melayang.

* * *

**END OF KARIN POV**

* * *

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sedang apa kau?"

Kurasakan setetes air membasahi pipiku. Mataku yang masih sedikit terpejam tak mampu melihat dengan jelas sosok di atasku.

"Malaikat." Gumamku. Kulihat ia berkulit putih bagai porselin dengan handuk putih yang menutupi sebagian badannya.

"Haahhh…" seru Kazune heran.

Aku kembali menutup mataku, tapi masih bisa kurasakan seseorang mengangkat tubuhku.

"Menyusahkan saja." Kazune mengangkat tubuh Karin di depannya. Karin tertidur pulas dan wajahnya terlihat sangat damai.

Sedikit senyuman tipis nampak samar-samar terukir. Kazune menatapnya dengan lembut dan dirasakannya wajahnya terasa hangat.

"Manis." Kata itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa perintah darinya. "Heehhh…" ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan ekspresi bengong.

"Sepertinya aku kurang istirahat sampai-sampai aku berkata seperti itu kepada gadis ini." Gumamnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Karin menatap Kazune penuh curiga.

"Ehhhh…" sontak kakinya mundur selangkah.

"Ke-kenapa kau mengendongku. Lepaskan aku cowok mesum." Teriak Karin. Ia menyentuh dada bidang Kazune dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

Wajah Karin tiba-tiba memerah saat ia rasakan dada bidang Kazune terasa hangat. Kehangatannya menjalar keseluruh tubuh Karin, tapi ia mencoba tak memperdulikan hal itu, dan tetap berusaha mendorongnya.

"Hei jangan bergerak." Perintahnya.

"Aku tak mau, lepaskan aku.." teriak Karin. Ia masih mendorongnya tapi Kazune masih tetap tak bergeming.

Kazune mempercepat langkahnya sedangkan Karin hanya pasrah karena usahanya sedari tadi sia-sia. Ia memanyungkan bibirnya karena kesal. Kazune yang diam-diam memperhatikan tigkah cewek yang sedang ia gendong hanya tersenyum simpul.

Ingin rasanya ia tertawa lepas tapi ia tak mau **image**-nya jatuh di depan **rival**-nya. Setelah sampai di kamarnya ia menjatuhkan Karin ketempat tidurnya.

"Ehhh… Ke-kenapa kau membawaku kemari cowok mesem?" Tanya Karin panik.

"Hemm…" Kazune hanya ber'hemm'ria tanpa menghiraukan Karin yang tergeletak di tempat tidur king sizenya.

Kazune berjalan kearah lemarinya dan membukanya, diambilnya T-Shirt hitam dengan celana Jins selutut kemudian ia menutup kembali lemari itu.

"Heii.. apa kau akan ganti baju disini?" Karin mulai paranoid. Lagi-lagi Kazune berhasil membuat wajah Karin memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Inikan kamarku." Jawabnya acuh.

"Tu-tunggu biarkan aku keluar dulu." Belum sempat ia turun dari tempat tidur itu, Kazune sudah memakai T-Shirt-nya kemudian ia melepas handuk putih yang ia kenakan.

"Kyyaaaaa…"Teriak Karin. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei cewek aneh, apa yang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Kazune yang masih berdiri didekat Lemari.

"Apa kau sudah memakai celanamu?" Karin malah balik bertanya.

"Sudah." Jawabnya singkat.

Dengan ragu Karin menyingkirkan kedua tangan putihnya dari wajahnya. Dilihatnya Kazune yang memakai T-Shirt dengan celana pendek tapi itu bukan celana Jins.

Karin reflek meraih bantal di tempat tidur dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga kearah Kazune. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau memakai celana." Teriak Karin kesal.

"Memangnya aku harus laporan dulu denganmu Kelinci aneh." Celetus Kazune.

"Huhh menyebalkan." Karin mendengus kesal. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk itu.

Jam dinding kamar itu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Karin bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Untuk kali ini ku maafkan kau, tapi lain kali aku tak akan memaafkanmu Tupai pesek." Karin tersenyum dan berlalu dari kamar mewah Kazune.

Kazune buru-buru mengejar Karin dan meraih tangannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tawarnya. Karin membatu tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Alasan datangnya cinta untuk setiap orang pastilah berbeda, tapi perasaan suka yang diam-diam tumbuh secara perlahan, apakah akan menghantarkanmu pada kebahagiaan atau kesedihan.

Ketika perasaan ini bisa ku pahami, apakah semuanya akan terlamabat. Aku… apa yang aku rasakan sekarang hanyalah benih kecil, akan kunanti sampai benih itu mampu tumbuh dan dapat kau lihat.

Banyak orang yang tidak suka berterus terang, seperti diriku yang tak mau percaya kalau cinta ini tlah tumbuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yossshhh…**

* * *

**Apakah Karin mulai jatuh cinta dengan Kazune? **

**Apakah Kazune serius mengantarkan Karin pulang?**

**Bagaimana dengan Tantangan itu?**

* * *

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER XP**

* * *

**Thanks to : READER AND REVIEWER :D**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**KOMET and MAID"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yohhooo... **

**Ketemu lagi dengan Bebek XP**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW**

* * *

**Chi : Ya sepertinya begitu hehehe…**

**Yui : Sebenernya aku gak ngerti maksud mu -,-a gomen. Tapi makasih reviewnya **

**ayu.p : Heheheh…**

**athena athiya : Umurku ? rahasia XP ya makasih udah menunggu :D**

**KK LOVERS : okey makasih dukungannya :D**

**vivi srf : Iyah udah lanjut kok :D**

**Guest : Iya udah lanjut kok :D **

* * *

**MAKASIH REVIEWNYA :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**KOMET and MAID CHAPTER**** 7"**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : Komet and Maid © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**CINTA YANG KU KIRIMKAN****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Langit pasti akan menjadi lebih biru mulai dari sekarang,**_

_**bersama mekarnya perasaan cinta yang datang.**_

* * *

Perasaan hangat itu muncul begitu saja, menelusup masuk kedalam hati masing-masing orang.

Hatiku merasa hangat dan nyaman, tapi entah apa ini, perasaan sakit yang datang entah dari mana membuatku cemas. Cowok di depanku bersedia mengantarku pulang. Sifatnya yang cuek membuatku tak mempercayai semua ini.

Ku berjalan beriringan dengannya, walau sebenarnya dia berjalan sedikit lebih dulu di depanku. Sesekali kurasa ia melirikku dengan matanya yang menawan. Benar menawan, entah dari mana kalimat itu membesit di otakku.

Ia hanya berjalan menatap kedepan tanpa mengatakan hal apapun. Tangan kirinya, sedari tadi bersembunyi di dalam saku celananya. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Aku tak suka dengan suasana seperti ini, semua ini membuatku tegang hingga kuputuskan memulai pembicaraan. Tapi apa yang akau ku bicarakan dengannya? Bahkan saat ini status hubungan kami adalah RIVAL.

Ku gengam tanganku yang mulai kedinginan. Udara malam yang semakin mencekam membuatku tak berdaya. Aku suka suasana malam tapi tidak untuk udara malam.

Ia lagi-lagi melirikku, aku hanya diam tak memperdulikannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menutup ponselnya dan memasukkan kedalam saku celanannya.

Entah apa yang ia lakukan, kini kami berjalan beriringan membuat wajahku seketika memerah. Aku yang sedari tadi melihat punggungnya kini dapat melihat wajahnya yang mempesona.

Ku tutup mulutku dengan tanganku saat kulihat kalung yang ia kenakan. Mur yang dulu kita temukan mengantung dengan anggun dilehernya yang putih.

Aku hanya memandanginya dan kulupaskan tanganku yang membekap mulutku. Kini tanganku benar-benar merasa kedinginan.

"Harusnya aku memakai baju yang tebal malam ini." Gerutuku. Kazune hanya menatapku.

Entah apa yang ia fikirkan, ia meraih tanganku dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku hanya menatap tangan kami yang kini bersatu dan sesekali kutatap wajahnya.

Wajahku terasa begitu hangat. Gengaman dan kehangatan tangannya menyebar dengan begitu lembut dan hangat. Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

Kami masih terus berjalan menulusuri gang perumahan yang semakin gelap. Kazune mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah headset.

Ia mengenggam tanganku semakin erat. Aku yang merasa sedikit kesakitan menatapnya. Ia memberikan headset itu kepadaku. Awalnya aku tak mengerti apa yang ia inginkan. Aku hanya menatap headset di tanganku dengan heran.

Di sampingku, Kazune sibuk mengotak atik ponselnya (lagi). Ia memperlihatkan tampilan layar ponselnya kepadaku dan aku hanya tersenyum.

"Hahaha… kenapa kau tak bilang kalau ingin mendengarkan musik?" Aku menyenggol bahunya pelan. Ia hanya menatap tingkahku yang sok akrab dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah lagu mengalun dengan merdunya di telingaku dan telinganya. Rasanya kami terasa terhubung satu sama lain.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Seruku bersemangat. Lagu itu terus mengalun, Kazune begitu menikmatinya. Aku bahkan tak berfikir ia mendengar seruanku.

Aku melepas gengaman tangan kami. Sontak Kazune menatapku. Aku membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Terima kasih untuk kehangatannya." Aku berbisik tepat di telinganya dan tanpa sadar ku cium pipinya dengan lembut. Mata Kazune membulat sempurna.

Aku mundur selangkah yang tanpa sengaja malah mata kami saling berpandangan. Ku balikkan badanku dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Karinnn…" ku dengar ia berteriak memanggil namaku.

Tak ku hiraukan panggilannya dan aku terus saja berlari. Aku merasa itu hal terbodoh yang pernah aku lakukan dalam hidupku.

Aku dengar sebuah langkah kaki datang semakin cepat ke arahku. Aku menghentikan lariku. Aku berdiri mematung di sana dan kudengar langkah kakinya ikut berhenti.

Ku balikkan badanku dan ku tatap mata orang itu. "Maaf." Aku membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapannya.

Entah kenapa aku tak sanggup menatap matanya, akupun berbalik dan berlari tanpa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengikuti seperti tadi.

Sesampainya aku di rumah kubuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar. Aku hempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku meraih bantal didekatku dan kututupi wajahku sepenuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ACARA FESTIVAL SEKOLAH DIMULAI *O*/**

* * *

Langkah kaki terdengar begitu bising. Orang berlalu lalang kesana kemari untuk menikmati festival sekolah.

Sedangkan dikelas Karin dan Kazune keduanya sedari tadi sibuk melayani tamu yang datang berkunjung. Mereka membuka Café dengan tema 'MOE MAID'. Kazune berdiri di depan pintu sebagai seorang greaterss.

Ia bertugas menarik pengunjung dan menyapa mereka. Karin bertugas sebagai Maid. Ia mengantarkan pesanan sampai kemeja tamu.

"Silakan ice creamnya." Serunya. Ia meletakkannya dengan hati-hati kemudian berlalu pergi.

Ia melihat Kazune yang sedang bosan didepan pintu. Ia-pun memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Karin mensejajarkan posisinya di samping Kazune.

"Bagaimana apa kau siap dengan pertandingan kita nanti?" Karin memulai pembicaraan dengan tenangnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap menjadi maidku." Kazune menyeringai.

"Cihh… kami yang akan menang." Tekatnya.

"Dalam mimpimu." Lagi-lagi ia menyeringai.

Walaupun Karin menjadi seorang maid ia masih menggunakan kaca mata tebalnya, tapi ia terlihat begitu manis dan menawan.

"Jangan sombong. Aku tak akan kalah. Blue Devil akan memenangkan pertandingan ini." Serunya bersemangat.

"Hn." Jawab Kazune cuek.

"Kalau aku menang kau harus membongkar identitasmu di depan semua orang." Serunya.

"Baiklah, kalau memintaku untuk melakukan dua hal berarti hal itu juga berlaku untukku. Kalau aku yang menang aku minta kau membantuku belajar mengerjakan Matematika."

"Setuju." Keduanya saling berpandangan dan menyeringai.

* * *

**PERTUJUKAN DI MULAI**

* * *

Sebagian besar siswa malam ini berkumpul di aula, di mana akan di adakan pertunjukan dari band Blue Devil dan sebuah pertunjukan perdana dari band Dark Evil yang terdiri dari cowok-cowok keren.

Bisa dibilang ini adalah pertujukan cewek-cewek cantik melawan cowok-cowok keren. Karin dan para personilnya telah siap di atas panggung. Kemenangan di tentukan dari banyaknya gelang yang di pakai penonton dimana gelang-gelang itu sudah di ttentukan sebelumnya.

Gelang warna merah mewakili tim Kazune dan gelang warna hijau mewakili tim Karin. 2 gelang itu telah di bagikan ke pada penonton sebagai penganti tiket.

Gelang itu hanya boleh di pakai saat pertunjukan selesa dan saat itu juga penonton di wajibkan mengangkat tangan mereka ke atas untuk mengetahui siapa pemenangnya.

Para fans Blue Devil berteriak histeris saat idola mereka manaiki panggung. Karin melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum simpul.

Kazusa, Himeka, Karin dan Miyon telah siap di tempatnya. Karin memakai sebuah gitar. Ia berdiri di depan mikrofon.

"Selamat malam semuaaa…" teriaknya bersemangat.

"Malam ini kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kalian semua." Ia tersenyum. Cowok-cowok yang menjadi pengemar Blue Devil bersorak kegirangan, begitu juga para gadis yang mengagumi band cewek yang sedang buming itu.

"1, 2, 3 "Miyon mengetuk-ngetuk stiknya sebagai aba-aba di mulainya aksi mereka. Teriakan penonton mengema di aula yang bagai lautan manusia itu.

Kazune dan bandnya duduk di belakang panggung dan melihat aksi panggung Blue Devil yang terkenal.

* * *

NB : Download dulu aja lagunya :D "**Chieco Kawabe – Sakura Kiss"**

* * *

_**Kiss kiss fall in love  
Maybe you're my love**_

* * *

- Kiss kiss fall in love

- Mungkin kaulah cintaku

* * *

Karin mulai beraksi, ia memainkan gitarnya dengan lihai dan menyanyi dengan begitu menawa.

"Wow mereka memang keren." Seru Jin bersemangat. Kazune hanya diam memperhatikan penampilan mereka.

"Miyon.." Seru Yuuki lirih. Matanya sedari tadi mengawasi gerak gerik Miyon, salah satu personil Blue Devil. Michi yang mengetahui tinggak Yuuki hanya diam dan cuek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Kizukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo**__**  
Hounto wa kirai?suki?**_

_**Mousou na no?**_

* * *

-Aku selalu menyadari bahwa kau berada di sisiku, tapi

-Apakah inibenci? Atau cinta?

-Atau hanya khayalan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Jibun no kimochi ga Kuria ni mietara**__**  
Redhi demo hosuto demo**__**  
Kamawa nai yo**_

* * *

-Ketika aku melihat dengan jelas perasaanku

-Baik sebagai cewek atau seorang host

-tak masalah untukku

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Suki ni natteku Riyuu wa minna**__**  
Chigau yo ne kedo**_

_****__**Maybe you're my love**_

* * *

-Setiap orang memiliki alasan sendiri untuk jatuh cinta

-Hal itu berbeda untuk setiap orang

-Mungkin kaulah cintaku

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni_**_**  
Sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koishi yo**__**,  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin**_

_****__**Uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku**_

* * *

-Aku ingin melihatmu sekarang

-dan memberi ciuman lembut bagai bunga sakura, Bila berdebar-debar biarkan cinta bersemi

-Saat ini jauh lebih penting daripadamasa depan

-ini cinta musim semiyang indah Seperti keindahan mekarnya seorang gadis

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Tatoeba atashi no mada shira nai kimi**__**  
Mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo aru**_

* * *

-Tapi kemudian kau, yang takku tahu

-Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, Meskipun menakutkan..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Denimu ni furiru ni_**

**_Kajuaru ni chaina  
Au tabi shichihenge kakugo asobe_**

* * *

-Dalam denim, dalam hiasan, pakaian kasual

-dalam busana Cina

-Aku akan berubah setiap kali kita bertemu, jadi bersiaplah

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Tsugitsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa  
Suriru mansai danzen koishi yo_**

* * *

-Sedikit demi sedikit pintu untuk mencintai akan terbuka

-Cinta sejati yang di kemas dengan getaran hati

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura kiss  
Setsunai hodo ranman koi desu  
Yowai toko mo uketome aou  
Fure au ai wa muteki saka sou futari wa shuyaku_**

* * *

-Hari dimana kita sibuk dan melewati satu sama lain, Sebuah kecupan bunga sakura akan terasa menyakitkan

-tapi biarkan cinta bersemi

-Ayo kitaterimakelemahan masing-masing

-Cinta yang kita milikitak terkalahkan, Kita akan mekar karena kita berdua pemeran utama

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Mabushii sora ni make nai  
Omoide tsukurou ima_**

* * *

-Aku tidak akan dari kalah langit megah

-Ayo kita buat kenangan sekarang

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Danzen koishi yo_**

* * *

-Ini cinta sejati!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni  
Sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku yeah  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku_**

* * *

-Aku ingin melihatmu sekarang

-dan memberi ciuman lembut bagai bunga sakura

-Saat ini jauh lebih penting daripada masa depan, ini cinta musim semi yang indah

-Ya seperti keindahan seorang gadis yang mekar

-Seperti keindahan seorang gadis yang mekar

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Kiss kiss fall in love_**

**__****_Maybe you're my love _**

* * *

-Kiss kiss fall in love

-Mungkin kaulah cintaku

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penampilan mereka benar-benar mengagumkan. Semua penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Karin dan teman-temannya melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke belakang panggung.

"Tak buruk." Ujar Kazune saat Karin melewatinya.

"Jangan kecewakan aku." Sindiri Karin.

Penampilan berikutnya sudah pasti dari Dark Evil. Kazune dan para personilnya telah berada di atas panggung.

Michi sebagai Drummer, Kazune sebagai Vokalis dan Gitaris, Jin berada di bass sedangkan Yuuki berada di Keyboard.

**Lagu seperti apakah yang akan mereka tampilkan?**

**Apakah ini akan menjadi awal ketenaran mereka di sekolah?**

**Siapa pemenangnya?**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER ^^V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini chapter yang susah -,- **

**Nyari lagu yang sesuai untuk Karin butuh waktu lama untuk mikir -,-**

**Sampai akhirnya ketemu lagu ini, hehehe… tapi harus ngetranslate arti lagunya dulu ..**

**Jadi kalau translatenya jelek harap maklum :D**

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

"**KOMET and MAID"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bagaimana kabar kalian ? :D **

**Bebek mau ngucapin makasih buat Reader dan Reviewer semua hehehe**

**Udah mau baca fic ancur bikinan Bebek :D**

**Hehehe… di akhir chapter ini ada pertanyaan dari Bebek tolong di jawab ya :D**

**Sekian terima kasih :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW :D**

* * *

**ikamichama karin : Yups bener banget XP**

**Dci : yups **

**athena athiya : Heheheh… Miyon dan Yuki masih lama topic mereka XP iya makasih dah setia review**

**devi Yolanda : Yoohh.. makasih dah baca salam kenal ya :D Iyah udah selesai di buat kok **

**vivi srf : Iya Makasih reviewnya :D**

**Jamilah : Iya udah lanjut kok :D **

* * *

**MAKASIH REVIEWNYA :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**KOMET and MAID CHAPTER**** 8"**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : Komet and Maid © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc ****-,-v**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**HAPPINESS****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Kita tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaan air mata dengan kata-kata.  
Dan kau tidak perlu cemas tentang warna pelangi kebahagiaan yang kelak akan terbentuk.  
Saat kita menemukan jawabannya, kenangan akan terus bertambah.**_

* * *

Suasana gaduh terdengar semakin keras saat band Dark Evil berdiri di atas panggung yang megah. Kazune berdiri di posisi paling depan sedangkan Jin berdiri sedikit di belakangnya.

"Sudah lama aku tak tampil di panggung seperti ini hihihi…" Gumam Jin.

"Kau benar, ayo tunjukkan aksi kita." Kazune tersenyum menyeringai seakan-akan ia merasa kemenangan telah ia dapatkan.

"Kyyyaaaaa….. Kazune!" seru para gadis histeris.

"Jin-kun.. kau tampan sekali." Teriak gadis lainnya.

"Oi oi kenapa hanya mereka berdua yang dapat dukungan paling meriah?" Tanya Michi kecewa karena tak ada yang berteriak untuknya.

"Ayo kita mulai." Perintah Kazune tanpa memperdulikan keluhan Michi.

* * *

_**Seperti biasa Silakan DL Dulu XP yang gak DL juga gak papa XP**_

_**NB : Song by : **__**GReeeeN - Ai Uta**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ne, daisuki na kimi e warawanaide kiitekure  
'Ai shiteru da' nante kusai kedo ne  
Dakedo kono kotoba igai tsutaeru koto ga dekinai  
"Hora ne"mata bakari shite waratta yo ne**_

* * *

-Kepada yang tercinta..  
-Ku mohon jangan tertawa..  
-Akankah kamu mendengarkanku?  
-Aku tahu 'Aku Mencintaimu' hanyalah sebuah klise..  
-Namun hanya kata-kata itulah yang dapat ku ucapkan padamu..  
-Dan kamu anggap itu sebuah canda dan tertawa lagi..

**.**

**.**

**.**  
_**Kimi no eranda michi wa koko de yokatta no ka nante  
Wakaranai kedo...**_

* * *

-Apakah kamu bahagia karena telah memilihku..?  
-Aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu..

**.**

**.**

**.**  
_**Tada naite waratte sugosu hibi ni  
Tonari ni tatte ireru koto de  
Boku ga ikiru imi ni natte  
Kimi ni sasagu kono ai no uta**_

* * *

-Hanya dengan memilikimu di sampingku..  
-Menghabiskan hari dengan tawa dan tangisan..  
-Hal itu kini telah menjadi makna dalam kehidupanku..  
-Aku persembahkan lagu cinta ini untukmu..

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebuah lagu cinta." Gumam Karin.

"Hahaha Lagu ini sepertinya untukmu Karin." Sahut Kazusa."

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Wajah Karin memerah padam. Kini mereka memperhatikan penampilan Band Dark Evil dengan seksama.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
_**Nee, ano hi no bokura nan no hanashi wo shiteta?  
Hajimete atta hi ni yoso yososhiku  
Arekara iroiro atte  
Toki ni ha kenka mo shite  
Wakariau tame no toki sugoshita ne**_

* * *

-Apa yang kita bicarakan di hari itu..  
-Di hari ketika pertama kali kita bertemu, kita begitu jauh..  
-Namun setelah itu, banyak hal yang telah terjadi..  
-Kadang kala kita bertengkar..  
-Kita menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk saling mengerti..

**.**

**.**

**.**  
_**Kono hiroi bokura sora no shita deatte koi wo shite itsumademo**_

* * *

-Di bawah langit yang luas ini..  
-Kita bertemu dan saling mencintai..  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
_**Tada naite waratte sugosu hibi ni  
Tonari ni tatte ireru koto de  
Kimi to ikiru imi ni natte  
Kimi ni sasagu kono ai no uta**_

* * *

-Hanya dengan memilikimu di sampingku..  
-Menghabiskan hari dengan tawa dan tangisan..  
-Hal itu kini telah menjadi makna dalam kehidupanku..  
-Aku persembahkan lagu cinta ini untukmu..

**.**

**.**

**.**  
_**Itsumo meiwaku wo kakete gomen ne  
Mitsudo koi jikan wo sugoshita ne  
Bokura futari hibi wo kizami  
Tsukuri agetekita omoi tsunori  
Hetakuso na uta wo kimi ni okurou  
'Mechakucha suki da!' to kami ni chikaou  
Kore kara mo kimi no te wo nigitteru yo**_

* * *

-Maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu..  
-Kita menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu..  
-Kenangan hari-hari bersama itu akan tetap kokoh..  
-Aku ingin memberikan lagu suci ini untukmu..  
-Aku berjanji pada tuhan 'Aku sangat menyukainya'..  
-Aku akan tetap memegang tangannya..

**.**

**.**

**.**_**  
Boku no koe ga tsuzuku kagiri  
Tonari de zutto ai wo utau yo  
Toshi wo totte koe ga karete kitara zutto  
Te wo nigiru yo**_

* * *

-Selama aku masih memiliki suara..  
-Aku akan selalu menyanyikan lagu cintaku untukmu..  
-Bahkan ketika aku sudah tua dan kehilangan suaraku..  
-Aku akan tetap memegang tanganmu..

**.**

**.**

**.**  
_**Tada arigatou ja tsutae kirenai  
Naki warai to kanashimi yorokobi wo tomo ni wakachi ai ikite yukou  
Ikutsumono yoru wo koete  
Boku ha kimi to ai wo utaou**_

* * *

-Aku tak dapat mengungkapkan betapa berterima kasihnya aku kepadamu..  
-Tangis, canda tawa, kesedihan dan kebahagian saling kita bagi selama hidup ini..  
-Sebanyak apapun malam yang telah terlalui..  
-Aku akan tetap menyanyikan lagu cinta ini untukmu..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Air mata kini tiba-tiba menetes. "Kita Kalah." Ujarnya mengagetkan anggota band lainnya.

"Sepertinya memang begitu." Miyon tersenyum.

"Mereka bukan pemula, mereka professional." Ujar Kazusa.

"Hehehe.. Karena sebenarnya Kakak, Jin dan Michi mereka sudah lebih dulu berkarir di industri musik di banding kita." Himeka menjelaskan dengan seksama dan membuat anggota Blue Devil yang kaget.

"Haahhhh… kakak? Siapa yang kau maksud Himeka?" Tanya Miyon dan Kazusa bersamaan.

"Oh iya, kalian belum tahu ya! Kazune, dia kakak Himeka." Sahut Karin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Karin?" Tanya Kazusa penasaran.

"Karena Karin beberapa hari yang lalu datang ke apartemen kakak, mereka teman sekelas dan waktu kakak baru pindah kesini aku minta bantuan Karin untuk memanggil kakak." Jawab Himeka. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Sekarang aku yakin, kalau lagu itu memang untukmu." Gumam Kazusa sambil mengangguk-angukkan kepalannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang pengumuman pemenangnya. Baiklah, pada kontes kali ini pemenangnya adalah?" Teriak pembawa acara.

Kazune dan personilnya berdiri di sisi kiri sedangkan Karin dan personil lainnya berada di sisi kanan.

"Pemenangnya adalah Blue Devil dengan 198 dukungan." Teriak pembawa acara dengan semangat.

"Untuk Dark Evil mendapatkan dukungan sebanyak 197. Wahh cuma beda 1 poin. Tapi penampilan Dark Evil mendapatkan dukungan yang meriah. Selamat untuk Blue Devil." Teriaknya antusias.

"Ki-kita menang." Ujar Karin kaget.

"Prediksi kita salah. Syukurlah Karin kau selamat." Miyon tersenyum simpul.

"Hehehehe…" Personil Blue Devil tertawa girang di atas panggung.

"Kita kalah. Tapi ini menyenangkan." Ujar Kazune. Ia tersenyum simpul kepada teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita beri mereka selamat." Ajak Michi bersemangat.

"Emm.." Kazune mengangguk dan berjalan ke sisi kanan panggung. Ia semakin mendekati para personil Blue Devil yang terkenal cantik-cantik.

"Omedettou~" Kazune berdiri di depan Karin dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-Arigatou." Wajah Karin memerah seperti tomat siap panen. Ia meraih uluran tangan Kazune dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ka-kazune." Panggil Karin gugup.

"Ku tunggu di kolam renang setelah acara ini." Seakan mengerti maksud Karin, Kazune mengatakan hal itu.

Setelah semua personil Blue Devil dan Dark Evil saling berjabat tanggan acara pun telah berakhir. Sudah 15 menit Kazune menunggu di kolam sekolah. Ia duduk di tepi kolam. Kaki putihnya sibuk memainkan air sedangkan tanggannya sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Sebuah headset ia kenakan untuk menutupi telingannya. Lagu merdu yang nge-bit mengelun dengan antusias.

Ia menegakkan kepalannya ke atas menatap langit yang bagai lautan bintang. Ia mulai menyanyi di mengikuti suara yang mengalun di telingannya.

* * *

_**NB : Song by : RIMFIRE - GRANRODEO**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Let's Fly Now Let's Try Now Let's Fly Now_**

**_Mune odoru suteeji e kake agaru_**  
**_Do mannaka de_**  
**_Kagiri naku rinkaiten toppa misete yo_**  
**_Yume tashinamu rejendo everybody wa no naka de_**  
**_Mayoi naku mirai e no JUMP_**

* * *

-Let's fly now.. Let's try now.. Let's fly now..

-Berlari menuju panggung yang membuat hatiku menari..  
-Berdiri tepat di tengahnya..  
-Aku akan pergi dengan level kritisku lagi dan lagi, tiada henti..  
-Kita memiliki impian, kita adalah pecinta legenda, semua dalam lingkaran..  
-Menuju masa depan, tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Let's Jump!  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
_**  
Ochi burete nai to ochi burete kara iu yatsu bakka  
Kishi kaisei nerau michi nori  
Koeteku kabe nanoni tsuukaten nanoni  
Fusa ideru nara  
Hitori janai jikaku wo Kowaku naku wa nai ga**_

* * *

-Mereka semua bilang tidak akan jatuh jika mereka memiliki..  
-Kebangkitan dari kematian, bergerak menuju arah yang kita tuju..  
-Aku tak akan berbohong dan berkata bahwa aku tidak takut..  
-Aku melompati dinding dan melangkah menuju titik yang dapat dilewati..  
-Namun, jika jalanku masih terhalang..  
-Aku perlu menyadari bahwa aku tidaklah sendirian..  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
_**Todoke we have to make a RIMFIRE  
Awasero power no naka no mind  
Iiwake iran zo  
Gotta dream genkai to war  
Tachi hadakaru nowa rikai shi sugita joushiki to  
Kodoku no maibotsu**_

* * *

-Ungkapkanlah, kita harus membuat rimfire..  
-Mari letakkan bersama, kekuatan dan pikiran kita ke dalamnya..  
-Alasan tidak diizinkan..  
-Menggapai mimpi, bertarung dengan batas kemampuanmu..  
-Aku harus menghadapi akal kesepianku..pikiranku yang telah ku ketahui terlalu baik..  
-Dan mengubur segala rasa

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan bait selanjutnya, ia merasakan ada yang mentup kedua matannya.

"Karin!" panggilnya. Tak lama kemudian Kazune bisa melihat lagi saat tanggan yang membekap matannya di lepas sang pemilik.

Ia menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya seorang gadis berlari menjahu darinnya. "Karin!" gumamnya.

Karin berlari buru-buru kearah kolam saat jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 9.19 PM. "Aku terlambat. Gara-gara pengakuanku di depan banyak orang sekarang aku terlambat bertemu dengannya." Grutunya.

Ia masih terus berlari. Karena terlalu asik berlari ia menabrak seseorang saat berbelok. Karin terpental kebelakang.

"Ma-maf aku tak sengaja." Ia berusaha berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu berdiri gadis di depannya.

Gadis itu menangkis tangan Karin kemudian ia berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Karin yang masih tercengang dengan tindakannya.

"Ah, aku lupa, Kazune." Ia berlari lagi munuju kolam. Dilihatnya sosok cowok yang sudah menunggunya asik bermain-main dengan air.

"Kazune." Panggilnya. Kazune yang di paggil menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

"Hemm… kenapa tadi kau pergi?"

"Pergi? Maksudnmu?"

"Kau tadi sudah kemarikan?"

"Tidak, aku baru sampai."

"Lalu tadi yang menutupi mataku dengan tangannya siapa?"

"Mungkin gadis barusan yang bertabrakan denganku."

"Gadis?" Kazune masih heran dengan jawaban Karin.

Karin mendekati Kazune. Ia berdiri di belakang Kazune dan melepas Headset yang terpasang di telinga Kazune.

"Ehh…" seru Kazune heran.

Karin menggalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kazune. Ia memeluknya dari belakang. Kini ia bisa merasakan aroma parfum yang di pakai Kazune.

"Kenapa denganmu?"

Karin tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kazune."Jadilah pacarku!" seru Karin tepat di telinga Kazune.

"Ehhh…." Kazune yang mendengarnya hanya kaget dan tak bisa diam.

* * *

_**Apa jawaban Kazune atas pernyataan cinta dari Karin?**_

_** Karena Karin pemenangnya apa yang akan ia minta dari Kazune? Apakah permintaannya adalah menjadikan Kazune pacarnya?**_

_** Lalu siapa gadis yang menutup mata Kazune?**_

* * *

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER :D**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**PERTANYAAN DARI BEBEK (MOHON DI JAWAB DI REVIEW)**

* * *

**Apa pendapat kalian tentang fic bikinan Bebek (untuk keseluruhan fic baik yang dulu dan sekarang)?**

**Bagaimana kalau Fic ini di gak Bebek lanjutin tapi Bebek bikin fic baru di fandom lain. Setuju gak?**

* * *

**Bebek mau hiatus dulu hehehe.. maaf ya ..**

**Soalnya Bebek mau fokus buat TL Anime :D **

**Projek anime lama kayak Gakuen Alice, Kamicham Karin, Corrector Yui,**

**Kalau Tokyo Mew Mew udah setengah jalan ^^v **

**Mohon pengertiannya :D Soalnya bebek pengen liat anime lama jaya lagi di indo **

**:D**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

"**KOMET and MAID"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak jadi Hiatus tapi updatenya lama XP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW :D**

* * *

**KK LOVERS : Iya iya tanggung jawab hehehe :D **

**KK LOVERS 2 : Kagak hiatus tapi akan lama updatenya :D gpp kan?**

**Kit-chan : Thanks :D**

**Dci : Anoo.. Rika siapa ya ? Bebek belum makai karakter lain selain di KK O.O?**

**athena athiya : Iya Makasih reviewnya :D tapi maaf kagak update kilat XP**

**devi Yolanda : Ah iya masama. Review kalian pasti aku balas kok :D Hehehe ini udah lanjut :D**

**nuri : Iya udah next kok :D Salam kenal :D**

**Kujo suzuka : Masalah nerima gak nerima baca aja sampai ketemu jawabannya XP**

**Ikina : Ohh iya hehehe.. udah lanjut :D Salam kenal ya :D**

* * *

**MAKASIH REVIEWNYA :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**KOMET and MAID CHAPTER**** 9"**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : Komet and Maid © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc ****-,-v**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**LOVE****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**"angin berhembus menerpa kau yang berdiam diri**_**  
**_**itu sangat menyenangkan hingga kunyanyikan sedikit lagu"**_

* * *

Angin malam berhembus mengantarkan kebahagiaan. Membawa angan-angan yang akan terus berkembang. Bulan bersinar begitu terangnya.

Kazune melepas pelukkanku, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Tak lama kemudian saat kedua mata mereka saling bertemu Kazune tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

"Ke-Kenapa Kazune?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku menjadi pacarmu? Kau aneh Karin hehehe.."

"Mouuu ,… itu karena identitasku terbongkar jadi aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk melindungiku." Jawabku jujur. Aku memanyungkan bibirnya ke depan.

"Kau bilang identitasmu terbongkar. Kenapa kau membongkarnya padahal akukan kalah?" Tanya Kazune heran.

"Karena aku merasa penampilan band kalian lebih baik daripada bandku." Jawabku. Beberapa menit berlalu dan salah satu dari kami tak ada yang berbicara lagi.

"Ayo pulang." Ajaknya. Aku ingin tau masa lalunya. Setelah dia menyanyi seperti itu aku merasa penasaran dengan masa lalunya. Fikirku.

Kami berdua berjalan beriringan. Ia masih terdiam. Seperti ada yang menganggu fikirannya. Dia tak menatapku lagi sejak dia mengajakku pulang. "Aku membawa sepeda, mau aku antar pulang?" tawarnya. "Aku ingin pulang ke apartemenmu." Jawabku tegas.

"Hee.." Dia yang merasa terkejut dengan jawabanku mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku mau jadi Maid-mu." Aku menundukkan kepalaku tak berani menatap mata Kazune.

"Heemm… kau cukup aneh. Kalau begini jadinya, berarti pertarungan kita di atas panggung tak berarti. Kau bahkan melakukan hal yang aku minta padamu saat aku menang, tapi walaupun aku kalau kau masih melakukannya. Jangan-jangan kau beneran menyukaiku." Kazune mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Huh kalau tak mau ya sudah." Aku alihkan pandanganku darinya. Wajahku bener-benar terlihat manja saat ku dengar analisisnya yang tepat sasaran. "Baiklah. 2 Minggu. Kau akan menjadi Maid-ku selama 2 minggu." Kazune tersenyum ke arahku, senyumnya benar-benar membuat wajahku memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Sakura Gaoka High School. Sudah 10 menit aku menunggu tapi Kazune belum terlihat juga. "Miyon." Panggilku lirih. Aku lihat Miyon sedang berbicara dengan seorang cowok. "Cowok itukan temannya Kazune." Seruku.

Aku bersembunyi di balik gerbang, ku lihat sesekali Miyon dan cowok itu tertawa. Tak lama setelah mereka tertawa Miyon terlihat sangat sedih. Cowok itu merubahkan tubuhnya pada Miyon.

"Mereka berpelukan!" Teriakku. "Upss." Aku langsung membekap mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. "Karena mereka berduakan pacaran." Kazune berbisik tepat di telingaku. "Ehh…" Sontak ku tatap mata cowok yang kini berdiri di belakangku.

Kedua tangannya memegangi sepeda goes. "Ka-kazune sejak kapan kau di situ dan apa maksudmu mereka pacaran?" Tanyaku beruntun.

"Huufftt… itu bukan urusanku. Aku mau pulang." Kazune menaiki sepedanya dan menatapku. "Huhh.." dengan tampang kesal aku berdiri di belakang Kazune. Ragu-ragu aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di bahu Kazune yang sedikit berotot.

"Pegangan yang kuat." Perintahnya. Aku hanya menurutinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Wajahku semakin memerah saat kami melewati jalanan kota yang ramai. Kazune mengayun sepedanya dengan gagah.

Aku merasakan panas dari suhu badan Kazune menjalar di kedua tanganku. Rambut Kazune yang terbang tertiup angin malam membuatku dapat mencium aroma shampo mint yang Kazune pakai.

"Apa kau makan batu?" Pertanyaan Kazune berhasil menyadarkaku dari imajinasi tentangnya. "Moouu.. enak aja." Jawabku kesal. "Kau berat tahu." Walau mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu Kazune malah tertawa.

"Hahahaha.." Aku yang sedari tadi di belakangnya ikut tertawa. Walau Bulan selalu menyinari, walau Bintang selalu mengihasi, tapi malam ini tawa Kazune-lah yang menghiasi malamku. Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya. Perjalanan panjang menuju apartemen Kazune terasa menyenangkan.

15 menit perjalanan dari sekolah ke apartemen Kazune. Jam di tanganku menunjukkan pukul 11.00 PM. Kazune memarkir sepedanya sedangkan aku berdiri mengikutinya di belakang. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang menatapku.

Ku balikkan badanku dan mencari sosok itu. "Karin ayo masuk." Kazune meraih tanganku. "Jeprett…" Cahaya kamera _**DSLR **_mengenai wajah kami berdua. "Jangan-jangan dia wartawan." Seruku.

"Sial." Kazune melepaskan tanganku segera berlari ke arah wartawan. Dengan sigap wartawan itu menaiki sepeda motornya dan berlalu meninggalkan kami.

"Menyebalkan." Teriak Kazune kesal. Aku melangkahkan Kakiku ke arah Kazune. "Ayo masuk." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Kazune memimpin jalan dan aku mengikutinya di belakang.

Kami hanya diam membisu saat menju ke tempat tinggal Kazune. Walau aku sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya tetap saja ada perasaan aneh yang aku rasakan. Tak lama setelah kami menaiki lift kami berdua sampai di lantai 27.

Kazune membuka pintu apartemennya. Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka Kazune masuk begitu juga denganku. Wajah sedih kini meliputi Kazune. Mungkin ia masih kesal dengan wartawan tadi. Fikirku.

"Sudah jangan terlalu di fikirkan." Aku tersenyum. Kazune menatapku, kemudian dia juga tersenyum tapi kini senyuman yang menyeringai. "Buatkan aku makanan. Aku lapar tahu." Perintahnya mengintimidasi. "Hei aku berusaha menghiburmu kenapa kau malah seenaknya." Bentaku sewot.

"Setelah kau menginjakkan kakimu di apartemenku kau adalah Maid pribadiku." Kata-kata tegas Kazune berhasil membuat wajahku memerah padam. Marah bercampur malu.

"Baiklah tuan." Dengan nada malas aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Aku memasuki dapur dan aku buka pintu kulkas, tapi yang aku temukan hanyalah mie instan.

"Hanya ada mie instan apa kau mau?" teriakku. Tak terdengar jawaban. Merasa heran dengan apa yang ia lakukan kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan dapur, tapi sebelumnya aku sudah memanaskan 2 mie instan.

"Kazune." Panggilku, tapi masih tak ada jawaban. Kakiku terus melangkah hingga aku sampai di depan kamar Kazune. Pintunya sedikit terbuka. Aku mencoba mengintip apa yang dia lakukan tapi yang aku lihat hanyalah meja belajar.

Karena penasaranku putuskan untuk membuka pintu penghalang. Ragu-ragu ku arahkan tanganku meraih gagang pintu. Jantungku sepertinya akan berhenti saat Kazune melihatku melakukan hal konyol ini. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mendorong pintu itu masuk ke dalam.

"Sedang apa Karin?" Suara orang yang paling tak inigin aku dengar tiba-tiba mengiang di telingaku. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ku arahkan kepalaku kebelakang. "Ka-kazune, ti-tidak a-a-aku tak melakukan apapun." Jawabku gagap.

Kazune berdiri di belakangku dengan mengunakan topi hitam yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya. Celana jins selutut dan T-shirt hitam ia kenakan, senada dengan warna kulitnya dan sifatnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilanku?" Tanyaku masih gugup. "Maaf aku habis mandi." Jawabnya santai. Kazune berjalan melewatiku dan duduk di ranjangnya. Aku berdiri di depan pintu, hanya melihat dan mengamati.

"Masakanmu sudah selesai?"

"Emm.. hanya ada mie instan."

"Bisa kau bawa kemari."

Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian menuju dapur. Ku ambil mie instan yang sudah siap makan. Sesampainya di kamar Kazune ku sodorkan salah satu mie di tanganku kepada Kazune.

"Arigatou." Kazune tersenyum. Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk. "Selamat makan, Karin." Ia menyerupu mie buatanku. Aku pun juga memakan mie itu dengan lahapanya.

"Kulihat apartemen ini hanya punya 1 ranjang, aku tidur di mana nanti?" aku melihat sekeliling ruangan apartemen yang cukup lengkap. "Heemm… entah. Mau tidur denganku?" ajaknya. Kazune menyeringai.

"Jangan bercanda." Aku membentak Kazune dengan kasar. "Heemm.. kau nanti tidur di ranjangku, aku akan tidur di ruang tamu." Perkataannya berhasil menenangkanku.

Setelah acara makan mie bersama, Kazune beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak dan meraih tangan Kazune. "Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Untuk mala mini saja, tak apa kalau kita tidur bersama. Tapi jangan menyentuhku." Aku mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Kazune bergidik ngeri, ia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Semua lampu di apartemen Kazune telah padam. Kazune tertidur pulas di sampingku. Sebagai pembatas aku menaruh guling di antara kami.

Aku menatap wajah damai Kazune yang sedang tidur. "Maaf telah menciummu saat kau mengantarku pulang." Gumamku. Ku tutp kedua mataku. Mencoba meyusul Kazune ke alam mimpi.

"Cupp…" kurasakan seketika ada sebuah benda lembut menempel di pipiku cukup lama. Tapi kurasa itu hanya ilusi.

* * *

**Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Bagaimana nasip Karin kalau foto-foto yang di ambil wartawan itu menyebar? Apakah Kazune akan melindunginya?**

**Lalu, apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Karin dan Kazune selama 2 minggu Karin menjadi Maid Kazune?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER :D **

**Makasih buat yang udah baca dan mereview :D**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

"**KOMET and MAID"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak jadi Hiatus tapi updatenya lama XP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW :D**

* * *

**Dci : Aku tau orange tapi gak tau karakternya :3**

**Kit-chan : Kagak ada inspirasi wekwekwek tiba-tiba ide buntu XP okey makasih**

**Jamilah : Oyii makasih :D**

**KK LOVERS : Oyii makasih dukungannya :D**

**Devi Yolanda : Maaf ya saya punya kehidupan selain nulis fic, kenapa kata-katamu kyk gtu ke aku -_- sebaiknya sebelum review seperti itu baca info tentangku dulu biar gak nyinggung perasaanku .. aku hargai review-mu .. nee lain kali sebelum review tolong rasain dulu perasaan yang kamu review :D**

**Yui : Iya makasih Yui yang pengertian :D**

**Athena Athiya : 1. Makasih udah memahami bebek :D keseringan review ya ampek paham sifat bebek XP**

**2. Miyon ma Yuki ya.. emm baca aja terus deh XP untuk cewek misterius itu nanti ada jawabannya :D**

**3. Kalua pairing seperti biasa pasti aja Jin X Kazusa tapi masih lama XP**

**4. Kalau masalah Kiss ada kok.. baca lagi deh ya :D**

**5. Makasih reviewnya :D**

**Guest : Ahahaha… aku juga penasaran #PLAK**

**Maria-chan : Ohh iya hehehe.. udah lanjut :D Salam kenal ya :D**

**Namima : Oh iya pasti lanjut kok :D makasih ya udah baca. Salam kenal :D**

* * *

**MAKASIH REVIEWNYA :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**KOMET and MAID CHAPTER**** 10"**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : Komet and Maid © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc ****-,-v**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**FAMILY****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**"**__** Kamu akan selalu dapatkan cinta di tengah keluarga,**_

_**cinta tanpa syarat, cinta yang menerima kamu apa adanya.**__**"**_

* * *

Matahari menelusup masuk menyelusuri kamar berwarna putih. Ku buka mataku pelan-pelan. Entah sejak kapan rasanya tempat ini menjadi begitu nyaman.

"Sampai kapan kau aka tidur!" Teriak seorang cowok. Kesadaranku yang belum sepenuhnya kembali ke tubuhku seketika itu juga mulai berkumpul. "Kyaaa… jam berapa sekarang?" Teriakku gelagapan.

Cepat-cepat aku menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhku. Aku berlari secepatnya ke kamar mandi dan kusambar begitu saja handuk yang mengantung di tempatnya.

15 menit aku telah siap dengan seragam lengkap. Aku masih saja panik dan berlari ke arah meja belajar untuk mengambil tas punggungku.

"Karin!" Panggilan itu lagi-lagi menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh ke samping dan kudapati Kazune berdiri di depan pintu dapur dengan membawa 2 gelas mie instan siap saji.

"Ka-kazune!." Panggilku gagap. Kazune berjalan mendekatiku. Dia mengulurkan salah satu gelas mie instan ke arahku. "Kau payah." Dia menjitak dahiku pelan setelah aku menerima mie. "Harusnya kau yang menyiapkan sarapan tapi kenapa malah aku?" keluhnya.

"Ma-maaf aku tak terbiasa bangun pagi." Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. "Huhh.. apa boleh buat, kali ini aku maafkan kau." Kazune mengeser kursi di dekatnya. Di makannya mie itu dengan lahapnya.

"Cepatlah Karin, kalau kau tak cepat akan ku tinggal kau." Kata-kata Kazune menyadarkanku dari lamunan anehku. Aku mengeser kursi di samping Kazune. Mie yang berasa di depanku ku tiup pelang-pelang, uap panas yang tadinya mengepul kini telah hilang.

Aku membuka mulutku dan siap memakannya tapi dengan cepat Kazune memakannya duluan. "Heehhh… apa yang kau lakukan Kazune." Teriakku kesal. Kazune tak langsung menjawabnya, ia masih sibuk mengunya Mie-ku.

"Aku masih lapar tau." Jelasnya. Kazune berdiri dan mengambil tasnya di atas meja. "Aku tunggu kau di bawah, jadi cepatlah." Dia berlalu bersamaan dengan pintu aparteman yang tertutup. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka lagi. "Aku lupa, ini kuncinya." Kazune melepar kunci Apartemen ke arahku.

Kazune kembali menutup pintu dan berlalu. Aku habiskan cepat-cepat mie bikinan Kazune. Aku membuang gelas mie ke tong sampah begitu juga dengan mie gelas Kazune.

Aku berlari menuju pintu dengan cepat aku menguncinya dan berlari ke arah Lift. Aku memencet tombol di lift dan dengan segera aku masuk. Sekitar 5 menit aku baru sampai di lantai pertama.

Buru-buru aku berlari ke arah Kazune yang sudah siap dengan sepedanya. "Cepat Karin kita hampir terlambat." Kazune berteriak dari atas sepedanya. Karin berlari untuk sampai ketempat Kazune. Tanpa basa basi Karin naik di belakang sepeda.

Kazune mengoes sepedanya dengan cepat. 15 menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan gerbang. "Kita sampai." Aku turun dari sepeda. Kazune menaiki sepedanya lagi saat aku tak lagi di belakang.

Bel pelajaran telah berdentang. Aku bergegas masuk ke kelasnya begitu juga dengan Kazune. Seorang guru berparas cantik memasuki ruang kelas. Dia memulai tugasnya. Aku membuka tasnya tapi entah kenapa raut wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut.

"I-ini bukan tasku." Serunya lirih. Aku menoleh ke arah Kazune, tapi dia tak memperhatikanku. Aku menyobek beberapa kertas. Dengan sigap aku tulis apa yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya.

_**Karin **_: "Kazune." Aku meletakkan sobekan kertas di meja Kazune. Kazune menoleh ke arahku kemudian mengambil kertas di depannya. Kazune membacanya dengan tampang datar. Kazune mengambil bolpoin di sakunya dan mulai menulis.

_**Kazune**_ : "Hn." Kazune meletakkan kertas balasannya di atas mejaku. Aku menatap kertas itu kemudian menatapnya. Kazune mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Dia menatap keluar jendela dan mengunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan wajahnya.

_**Karin**_ : "Tas kita ketukar." Aku menulisnya dengan cepat. Aku meletakkan kertas itu di meja Kazune. Dia membacanya kemudian menatapku. Kazune membuka tasnya dan lagi-lagi dia menatapku.

Kazune mengangarahkan tasnya ke padaku. Aku meraihnya dan memberikan tas milik Kazune kembali ke pemiliknya. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Cukup lega rasanya tapi kalau ada orang yang melihat ini akan jadi masalah.

Aku tersenyum ke arah Kazune tapi Kazune malah menanggapinya dengan cuek. Aku merasa ada hawa tak menyenangkan dari belakang, aku ingin melih dari mana aura itu datang. Dengan hati berdebar dan perasaan yang gugup aku menengok kebelakang.

"Yuuta." Panggilku. Cowok dengan tinggi badan sekitar 175 itu membals senyumku dengan tulus. Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba aura itu menghilang begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazune dan aku pulang kerumah sekitar pukul 5 sore, karena hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan dan belanja beberapa sayuran juda makanan. Kami berdua pulang terlambat. Kazune memboncengku seperti biasanya. Kami telah setengah perjalanan. Kami sampai di taman yang cukup luas.

Entah apa yang terjadi Kazune menghentikan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memutar sebuah lagu, headset yang selalu ia gunakan menutupi pendengarannua. Aku hanya memperhatikan tingkahnya sampai aku mendengar sesuatu.

Sebuah tangisan. Dengan sigap aku turun dan mencari asal suara itu. Taman. Aku berlari menyelusuri taman. "Karin!" kazune memanggiku saat menyadari aku berlari menjahu darinya.

Aku mendengar suara lain selain tangisan, suara roda. Mungkin itu Kazune dengan sepedanya. Fikirku. Aku masih terus saja mencari. Di kotak mainan pasir kulihat seorang anak kecil tengah bermain sendiri. Aku mendekatinya. Pelan, tapi pasti aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya.

Gadis yang berusia sekitar 3 tahun itu menangis terisak-isak, tapi entah kenapa tangannya sibuk membangun istana pasir. "Mama, Papa!" dai bergumam dalam isak tangisnya.

"Hallo." Aku duduk di dekat gadis itu. Aku mensejajarkan posisi dudukku dengannya. Kulihat wajahnya yang mungil begitu mengemaskan. Rambut pirang yang terlihat seperti rambut Kazune membuatku sedikit geli.

Aku tersenyum kepada anak kecil di depanku. "Mama." Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba ia berhambur ke pelukanku. Memelukku dengan erat. Aku membalas pelukannya. Dia masih menanggis. Aku membelai rambut pirangnya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Mama." Dia bergumam lagi dalam pelukanku. Tangisannya telah berhenti. Dia terlihat cukup tenang sekarang. "Karin ayo pulang, kau fikir ini jam berapa?" teriak Kazune. Aku berdiri dari posisiku.

Anak kecil yang memelukku tertidur pulas. "Si-siapa dia?" Kazune menunjukkan jari telunjukkan ke arahku. "Entah." Jawabku santai. Aku berjalan mendekati Kazune. "Sepertinya dia tidur, bagaimana sekarang Kazune?"

"Huuufftt apa boleh buat, kita bawa saja ke Apartemenku." Kazune tak menaiki sepedanya. Kazune mendorongnya dan kami berjalan bersama. Gadis itu masih tertidur lelap di bahuku. "Hehehehe.." aku tertawa menginggat warna rambutnya yang sama dengan Kazune.

"Kau kenapa, idiot."Kazune menatap lurus ke depan. "A-Apa katamu." Aku mempercepat jalanku agar bisa menatap wajahnya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Kini dia bertanya dengan sopan walau dengan wajah cueknya.

"Hemm… warna rambutnya sama sepertimu." Aku tersenyum. "Tapi itu bukan berarti aku ayahnya." Elak Kazune. "Hehehe.. tadi dia memanggilku Mama." Aku menundukkan kepalaku menatap jalanan aspal yang dingin.

Kami berdua telah sampai di Apartemen Kazune. Gadis itu kini tertidur di ranjang Kazune. Aku berada di dapur untuk memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam, sedangkan Kazune dia sedang mandi. "Karin, apa masih belum." Kazune berada di depan pintu dapur dengan sehelai handuk putih.

"A-apa yang lakukan Kazune, cepat pakai bajumu." Perintahku. Aku menuangkan masakan yang sudah siap di piring. "Aku lapar tahu." Jawabnya masih cuek. "Aku tak akan memberimu makan malam."

"Baiklah aku pakai baju dulu, tunggu aku. Jangan makan duluan." Serunya. 5 menit kemudian semua masakanku siap di atas meja, begitu juga dengan Kazune yang sudah memakai baju. "Mama." Gadis kecil itu menggucek-ucek matanya.

Dia seakan ini membuka matanya lebar-lebar setelah bangun tidur. "Ehh.. kau sudah bangun. Apa kamu lapar?" Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan tersenyum. Gadis itu mengagguk seakan dia menyetujui permintaanku.

Gadis kecil itu duduk di atara aku dan Kazune. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku ramah. "Suzune." Jawabnya singkat, dia juga tersenyum. Senyum yang manis, fikirku. "Aku Karin dan dia Kazune." Aku menatap ke arah Kazune yang terlihat bosan.

"Mama, Papa." Suzune bergiliran menatapku dan Kazune. "Heehhh…" aku dan Kazune berteriak bersamaan, tapi gadis itu malah tersenyum.

* * *

_**Bagaimana kehidupan Karin dan Kazune selanjutnya?**_

_**Hehehe… sampai jumpa :D**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yosshhh… Tunggu Next Chapter :D**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

"**KOMET and MAID"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Woww.. lama gak buka akun FFN tahu-tahu yang review ni fic da banyak aja :D**

**Ucapan Terima Kasih :**

* * *

**1. Makasih untuk reader yang udah baca**

**2. Untuk yang udah luangin waktu buat review **

**3. Untuk yang ngasih dukungan**

**4. Untuk yang udah kapok baca fic Bebek karena reviewnya aku balas kasar dan aku minta maaf untuk itu.**

**5. UntuK sahabatku di FB (DAISY DEVIL : Ayam, Tupay, Kucing, dan Botak Ikkaku)**

**6. Untuk temen sebangkuku AZURA (BLUE DEVIL) FIC ini aku buat untukmu :D**

* * *

**Nahh.. setelah fic ini END akan aku kasih tau tentang diriku, dan kenapa aku benci di kritik.. eiitttsss… jangan berprasangka buruk dulu loh ya :D Nahh… sekian aja deh pembukaannya maaf kepanjangan :D**

* * *

**BY : L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW :D**

* * *

**Jamilah : Iyaa…**

**Guest : Iya semoga bisa lanjut terus**

**athena athiya : Oyii gak pa,pa kok**

**go green ne : Oyii makasih dukungannya :D**

**Sun : Hehehe… ya makasih da review**

**KK LOVERS: iyaa… :D**

**rizki kinanti : Iya makasih :D**

**Maria-chan : Yoo aku gak bisa lakukin yang kamu inginin **

**Alya : Ahahaha… eemmm gak tau juga #Plak**

**NagiSama : Iya udah update kok :D**

**Guest 2 : Ya ya ya udah update kok**

**karin nizza : Kenapa ada Suzune, ya jawabnya karena emang dia kan karekter di KK. Kalau cowok itu ya nanti kalau ngikutin juga kau tau diri :D**

* * *

**Panggilnya Bebek aja kagak usah pakek akhiran –san atau apalah itu -,-**

**Aku merasa aneh jadinya**

**MAKASIH REVIEWNYA :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**KOMET and MAID CHAPTER**** 11"**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : Komet and Maid © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc ****-,-v**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**WEEKEND****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**"**__** Banyak hal menghilang dan banyak hal hanya terasa menyakitkan,**_

_**Tapi, walaupun begitu bintang akan tetap bersinar dan matahari akan selalu terbit."**_

* * *

"Mama mama!" Aku merasakan tangan mungil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku, tapi tak lama kemudian tangan itu tak kurasakan lagi. "Papa papa!" Kazune tertidur dengan pulas, panggilan Suzune dia abaikan begitu saja.

"Maaammaaa!" Teriaknya tepat di telingaku. Aku yang mulai tersadar oleh teriakan Suzune bergegas untuk bangun. Mata Suzune yang memancarkan sinar ke polosan menatapku dalam-dalam, kemudian ia tersenyum lugu.

"Ohayaou Suzuna." Aku tersenyum. Suzune menarik tanganku seakan mengisyaratkan untuk duduk. Aku mengikutinya duduk. Aku lihat di sampingku sang pangeran masih tertidur dengan pulas, walau saat marah dia terlihat menyebalkan tapi saat tidur wajahnya benar-benar damai.

Aku tak menyia-nyiakan momen ini, aku meraih ponselku di atas meja dan memotret Kazune. "Papa papa." Suzune mencoba membangunkannya seperti saat membangunkanku. Aku memotret Kazune dan Suzune.

Ekspresi wajah Suzune yang lucu di tambah raut wajah Kazune yang tertidur merupakan pemandangan pagi yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke dapur.

Aku memakai baju Maid yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di atas meja, baju itu membuatku menginggat siapa tuanku sekarang. Aku hanya bisa mengambil nafas panjang dan tersenyum untuk menjalani semuanya.

Aku memanggang beberapa roti. Aku mengambil selai dan misis begitu juga dengan roti yang sudah aku panggang sebelumnya. Aku meletakkan sehelai roti kemudian mengolesinya dengan selai stroberi, kemudian aku letakkan lagi sehelai roti dan di atasnya aku taburi misis warna warni bak pelangi senja.

Aku menutup misis dengan sehelai roti lagi kemudian aku membuat sebuah bentuk senyum dari susu coklat. Aku membuat 2 roti yang sama dan juga 3 susu coklat hangat untuk pagi yang menyenangkan.

Aku tersenyum pada masakanku yang telah siap. Aku memindahkan sarapan pagi kami di atas meja makan. Setelah semua selesai aku hanya perlu membangunkan Kazune, tapi saat aku akan beranjak ke kamarnya ia sudah berjalan ke arahku.

Suzune duduk di bahu Kazune, dia memeganggi rambut Kazune sebagai peganggan. "Kau sudah bangun!"Seruku memastikan. "Kau cocok memakai baju Maid itu." Senyuman jailnya menemani percakapan kami.

Kazune menurunkan Suzune dari atas bahunya, dia juga mendudukkan Suzune di kursinya. Aku mengeser sebuah kursi dan Kazune mendudukinya. "Kenapa malah kau yang duduk di kursiku." Teriakku kesal. Tak lupa aku memanyungkan bibirku dan mengembungkan pipiku.

"Apa baju itu tak menggatkanmu pada tugasmu." Jawabnya santai. Aku hanya pasrah dan berjalan mendekati kursi di sebelah Suzune. "Ekspresi apa ini, wajah yang kau tunjukkan kepadaku tak sesuai dengan yang barusan kau lakukan." Ejeknya.

"Kalau kau tak mau memakannya aku yang akan makan bagianmu." Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan meraih roti Kazune. "Tak akan aku berikan, inikan bagianku." Kazune merampas roti itu dari tanganku. "Enak." Suzune bergumam di sela-sela makannya.

Reflek aku dan Kazune menatapnya bersamaan. Sebagian wajahnya penuh dengan coklat, hal itu membuatnya sangat lucu. "Hehehe.. Suzune kau manis sekali, kalau kau besar nanti kau pasti akan jadi gadis yang manis."

"Apa maksudmu Karin?" Tanya Kazune setelah mengigit beberapa bagian roti. "Haahhh…!" Aku hanya menatap Kazune heran.

"Apa kau tidak tau, Suzune itu laki-laki mana mungkin dia jadi gadis yang manis." Jelasnya cuek. "Apaaaa?" Sontak aku kembali menatap Suzune yang memakan rotinya dengan lahap.

"Sulit di percaya. Tapi dia benar-benar manis saat memakan rotinya. Aku akan mengambil gambarnya." Aku mengambil ponsel di saku baju Maid-ku. "Suzune lihat kemari." Pintaku lembut.

Suzune menatapku dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari rotinya. Aku berhasil mengambil gambar yang bagus. Suzune menatapku dan tertawa lebar. Walau aku tak begitu perduli tapi Kazune juga tersenyum karena tingkah Suzune. Aku meletakkan ponselku di atas meja makan.

"Heemm.. inikan hari minggu, bagai mana kalau kita ajak Suzune jalan-jalan." Saranku. Aku menatap Kazune yang sedang asik melahap semua rotinya. "Tapi sebelum itu habiskan rotimu." Perintahnya. Kazune dan Suzune telah memakan habis rotinya.

Hanya tinggal rotiku yang masih utuh. Aku menuruti perintahnya dan menggigit bagian ujung roti. "Get." Seru Kazune dengan sebuah ponsel yang mengarah ke arahku. "Ehh.. kau mengambil gambarku." Teriakku kesal.

Kazune tersenyum puas menatapku. Suzune sibuk bermain-main dengan piring makannya. "Hapus cepat Kazune." Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berjalan cepat kea rah Kazune. Tangan Kananku masih memegang roti. Kazune mengikuti gerakannku.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku. "Aku akan menghapusnya kalau kau memberikan rotimu." Kazune kin berdiri tepat di depanku. "Tak akan pernah." Aku memasukkan rotiku dan memakannya. "Aku masih lapar tahu."

"Huhh…" hanya itu kata penolakan yang bisa aku lontarkan. Mulutku masih tertutup dengan Roti. Kazune mendekatiku dan semakin mendekat. Dengan cepat ia mengigit ujung roti yang lain. Sontak aku melangkah kebelakang, tapi keseimbangaku tiba-tiba goyah.

Kazune meraih pungungku dan menarikku ke arahnya. Kazune juga memakan rotiku, aku yang tak suka ke kalahan ikut memakannya dengan lahap walaupun wajahku terasa hangat.

"Mama, Papa." Suzune berhasil membuat kami berdua menjahu. Dia memegang ponselku dan tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya yang ceria membuatku gemas.

"Suzune mandi dengan Papa ya." Aku menganggkat Suzune dan memberikan anak kecil yang baru aku ketahui kalau dia seorang cowok, kepada Kazune. Suzune mengangguk dan memeluk Kazune dengan erat.

"Boleh Mama minta ponselnya." Aku tersenyum memmohon dan Suzune memberikannya tanpa perlawanan. Tanpa banyak bicara Kazune berjalan ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami bertiga kini sudah berada di taman bermain. Topi kelinci yang selalu ia pakai melindunginya dari sinar UV. Kazune memakai penutup kepala berwarna hitam, celana jins panjang danbaju yang senada dengan topinya. Aku memakai gaun _**one piece**_ berwarna biru dan tas berwarna hijau.

Wajah Suzune yang terlihat terkagum-kagum dengan suasana taman ria ini, tangan mungilnya memegang kaos Kazune dengan erat. "Ayo bermain Suzune." Kazune tersenyum. Dia berjongkok agar sejajar dengan Suzune.

"Iyaaa…" Teriak Suzune bersemangat. "Suzune mau naik itu." Suzune menunjukkan jarinya pada roda besar yang berputar dengan indahnya. "_**Okey. Let's Go!**_" Kazune mengangkat Suzune dan mengendongnya di punggung. Aku hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah mereka berdua.

Mereka benar-benar seperti ayah dan anak. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati permainan raksaksa, aku mengikuti mereka di belakang. Setelah mendapatkan tiketnya kami bertiga masuk dan menikmati suasana langit pagi yang menyenangkan.

Suzune duduk di antara aku dan Kazune. Dia tersenyum dan memegang tanganku dan Kazune. "Nah ayo kita foto." Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan bersiap membidik. "Kazune bergeserlah sedikit kemari." Seruku. Kazune dengan malas hanya mengikuti permintaanku.

"1,2,Chiissseee." Aku menekan tombol _**Capture **_dan mendapati sedikit memori untuk di kenang. "Sekarang Suzune berdiri ya!" seruku. Suzune berdiri di atas kursi dan aku mulai membidik gambar lagi. Suzune mencium pipiku dan pipi Kazune.

Aku hanya menatap Suzune heran, begitu juga dengan Kazune. "Anak manis." Seruku. "Papa cium mama." Pinta Suzune manja. "Ehhh…" Aku menatap Kazune yang sepertinya masih shock dengan permintaan Suzune.

"Ayo Papa." Suzune menarik lengan Kazune. Suzune turun dari tempat duduk dan meraih ponselku. Entah setan apa dan dari mana, Kazune semakin mendekat ke arahku. "Ka-Kazune." Panggilku lirih. "Suzune yang minta, bukan aku." Balasnya.

"Ta-tapikan kau tak harus melakukannya." Aku memalingkan wajahku yang mulai memerah. "Papa cium mama." Pinta Suzune lagi. Suzune yang merasa bosan menunggku berjalan kesebelah Kazune. Dia memanjat Kursi dan menatap pemandangan luar jendela.

"Ba-baiklah kalau hanya di pipi." Kazune semakin dekat. Sebentar lagi dia akan menciumku tapi entah kenapa dia malah menjentikkan jarinya di dahiku. "Aku tak akan mencium orang yang tak menyukaiku." Kazune tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyumannya kali ini benar-benar sangat tulus.

Suzune yang sedang asik menikmati pemandangan tiba-tiba memanggil kami berdua. "Papa, Mama." Panggilnya, dia berbalik tapi tanpa senggaja Suzune malah menabrak punggung Kazune sehingga membuatnya menciumku.

Mata kami bertemu satu sama lain, detak jantungku beradu dengan detak jantung Kazune. Posisi ini membuat kami seperti bisa mendengar masing-masing detak jantung kami.

Reflek aku mendorong Kazune, seketika itu juga permainan raksaksa ini berhenda. Aku buru-buru membuka pintu dan menerobos kerumunan. Aku terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang, seakan-akan saat aku menoleh kebelakang akan ada hal yang tak kan pernah bisa aku lupakan.

Tak hanya sekali dua kali aku menabrak orang yang sedang berjalan menikmati taman ria . semakin aku berlari air mataku semakin tak bisa aku tahan. Kristal bening itu kini berada di pelupuk mataku. Ingin rasanya aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya, tapi di keramaian seperti ini itu tak mungkin ku lakukan.

Aku masih terus berlari sampai seseorang menarik tanganku. Sejak itu langkah kakiku berhenti melangkah, tangannya memegang pergelangan tanganku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan aku mendapati cowok bermata kucing, berambut hitam legat tersenyum ke arahku. "Yo!" sapanya ramah. "Jin." Panggilku. Jin terkejut setelah menatapku, mungkin di matanya sekarang aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, tapi entah kenapa ia menarikku. Dia memeganggi pergelangan tanganku dan berlari menarikku. Aku hanya mengikutinya. Punggungnya yang tertutup kaos hitam legatnya menjadi pemandangan yang menghias jalanku.

Aku tak tahu dia akan membawaku kemana, dan aku tak perduli tentang hal itu sekarang. Rasanya otakku benar-benar _**error**_, yang ada di fikiranku hanyalah ciuman Kazune. Aku ingin menanggis, aku ingin melupakan kejadian itu.

"Kita sampai." Seru Jin. Kami kini berda di sebuah tempat istirahat yang cukup sepi, di dalam ruangan ini banyak sekali peralatan musik. "Ki-Kita dimana?" Aku gugup dan panik. Jin tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku, sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat, taka da jendela disini.

Jin yang masih memeganggi pergelangan tanganku mendorongku ke dinding. Matanya menatap mataku. Mata kucingnya menghipnotisku untuk membalas tatapan mata dinginnya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan Jin?" tanyaku gugup. Dia menatapku semakin dalam, dia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggangku. Aku semakin takut. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku.

* * *

_**Nah apa yang akan di lakukan Jin selanjutnya?**_

* * *

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER :D**_

_**Aku aka terlambat updatenya –w- emang tiap update kan terlambat hehehe..**_

_**Maaf yak dan makasih da sabar menunggu :D**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**NOTHING"**

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

"**KOMET and MAID"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Quotes :**

* * *

**"Tidak ada yang berubah kalau kau kabur.**

**Kau harus menghadapai kenyataan."**

**-Tomoya Okazaki (Clannad)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW :D**

* * *

**Guest **** 1 : Iyaa… pasti aku lanjut kok.. :D lain kali kalau review di bawahnya di kasih nama panggilanmu ya, biar aku manggilnya kagak 'guest' arigatou :)**

** .1**** : Iya lanjut kok :D **

**Rizki Kinanti ****: Oyii iya sepp.. pasti lanjut, makasih udah setia menunggu :D**

**Guest 2 ****: Ahh.. Gomen jangan marahin Kazune ya :D kan aku yang bikin dia kek gtu :p**

**yume sora**** : Hehehe… sepp… makasih.. dukung aku terus ya XP #Ngarep**

**jamilah ****: iyaa… :D sepp hehehe… aku pasti semangat nulisnya kok :D kalau untuk pertanyaanmu baca aja chapter ini okey :D**

**: Iya makasih :D pasti akan next terus hehehe**

**KK LOVERS ****: Yoossshhh… tapi kalau seru gak seru aku bisa tau u,u karena aku merasa fic yang aku buat biasa-biasa aja u,u kalian aja yang menilai bagus engaknya :D**

**athena athiya**** : Ahahaha… rotinya itu beneran loh resepnya, aku bikin eksperimen sendiri waktu magang eh taunya enak XP kapan-kapan di cobah deh ya :D **

**Andien hanazono : Iya udah update kok :D makasih udah menunggu :D **

I **: Ya ya ya hehe.. arigatu dan salam kenal :D **

**Alya : Yoosshhh.. aku yang salah sangka XP awalnya aku mikir kalau Suzune itu cewek wekwekwek habis dia moe sih XP**

**Jamilah : Okey sepp.. waduh ampek Review 2 kali makasih deh :D**

**Guest 3 : Iya udah lanjut :D kalau review lagi kasih nama panggilanmu ya :D biar aku bisa mnggil kamu :D**

**Siti Ragiba Fihi**** : Oh iya makasih :D hehehe walau aku gak berfikir fic buatanku bagus tapi aku seneng kalau ada yang suka :D karena aku sering bikin fic habis itu aku bakar :D makasih udah baca semuanya . bebek seneng :D**

**Anonin : Etoo… ini belum tamat kok –a statusnya aja masih 'Progress' belum 'Complite' lagian fic ini masih belum ada setengahnya. Perjalanan masih panjang :D tapi makasih reviewnya salam kenal :D**

* * *

**MAKASIH REVIEWNYA :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**KOMET and MAID CHAPTER**** 12"**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : Komet and Maid © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc ****-,-v**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**WEEKEND****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**"**__**Langit yang tak pernah berhenti menangis dan kota yang berselimut biru.  
Suatu saat kita berdua akan saling memperhatikan."**_

* * *

"Hahaha…" Jin tertawa terbahak-bahak dan melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Aku yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Jin membuka mataku. Dia menatapku dan berkata "Jika kamu habiskan waktumu untuk dia yang terus buatmu kecewa, kamu akan kehilangan kesempatan bertemu dia yg mampu membuatmu tertawa." Kemudian ia tersenyum kepadaku.

Jin menghapus air mata si sudut mataku dan tersenyum lagi, kemudian Jin mengambil Bass di sudut ruangan dan menarikku keluar dari ruang musik yang sunyi. "Kali ini izinkan aku mengiringimu bernyanyi." Semakin lama kami berjalan dan kami semakin dekat dengan keramaian.

Entah sejak kapan aku kini berdiri di atas panggung. Semua mata menatap ke arahku dan Jin. Aku menoleh ke arah Jin cukup lama untuk menanyakan maksud semua ini tapi dia malah tersenyum dan berteriak tepat di depan Mikrofon.

"_Nee Minna_…siang ini kita semua akan melihat penampilan _Live_ dari vokalis Blue Devil." Teriak Jin lantang. "Eh!" aku terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia bilang, tapi aku sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. Aku berjalan mendekati Mikrofon yang berdiri tepat di depanku.

Aku memegang _body mic _dan mulai menyanyi.

* * *

**NB : ****7! - Bye Bye (Download lagunya ya hehehe.. ini lagu favoritku yang kedua :D  
**

* * *

_**yappari kimi da yo ne?  
honto odoroita yo  
futari yoku aruita namiki doori  
ichinen-buri ni miru kare wa kami ga mijikakute  
otonabite mieta**_

* * *

-Teryata itu benar-benar kamu..

-Aku sungguh terkejut..

-Dulu kita pernah berjalan bersama pada jalan berpohon ini..

-Setelah lama tak melihatnya dengan potongan rambut baru..

-Membuatnya terlihat tumbuh dewasa..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**fuzakete bakari de  
hanashi o kikanakute  
atashi mo muki ni natte ita  
kimi ga  
otona ni naru no o matezu ni tooza kete itta no wa  
atashi datta ne**_

* * *

-Dulu kamu selalu bercanda..

-Dan tidak mendengarkan kata orang lain..

-Membuatku sering marah padamu..

-Seseorang yang tak sabar menunggumu dewasa dan meninggalkanmu..

-Itu adalah aku, kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**itsumo MAINASU ichido(1°C) no ame ga furu  
kimi ga kureta NAMIDA  
sono yasashisa made wakaranakute  
zutto kono mune o shimetsuketa**_

* * *

-Hujan -1 derajat Celcius selalu turun kembali..

-Hujan air mata yang kamu teteskan..

-Aku masih tidak mengerti arti kebaikan itu..

-Hal itu yang terus mengunci hatiku..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**toori o watatte  
koe o kaketai na  
isshun omotta kedo ashi o tomeru  
majimena yokogao  
kitto mou kimi no me ni  
atashi wa utsuranai kara**_

* * *

-Aku melangkah melewati jalanan ini..

-Aku ingin memanggil dirinya..

-Pikiran itu melintasi hatiku dan aku berhenti..

-Wajahmu terlihat begitu serius..

-Aku yakin pasti kini..

-Dia tidak mengingatku lagi..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**itsumo MAINASU ichido(1°C) no ame ga furu  
tsumeta sugiru NAMIDA  
hagurakasu taido ni okotteta keredo  
jitsu wa sukuwarete ita n da ne**_

* * *

-Hujan -1 derajat Celcius selalu turun kembali..

-Hujan air mata yang begitu dingin..

-Aku kesal dengan sikapmu yang selalu menghindar..

-Namun rasanya aku terselamatkan oleh hal itu..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**kaze ni notta kumo ga  
yukkuri to ima futatsu ni  
chigirete iku**_  
-Aku melihat awan yang terbawa oleh angin..

-Yang kini kemudian terbelah menjadi dua..

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**hitori de katte ni tsuyogatte  
atashi o kurushimeteta no wa  
kimi ja naku watashi jishin datta ne  
kimi ni deaete yokatta yo**_

* * *

-Aku berusaha terlihat kuat..

-Namun orang yang melukai diriku..

-Bukanlah dirimu melainkan aku sendiri..

-Aku bahagia karena telah bertemu denganmu..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**_**  
**_

* * *

_**itsumo MAINASU ichido (1°C) no ame ga furu  
kiete iku NAMIDA wa  
natsu no sora no shita omoide ni kawaru  
kami o tabanete aruki dasou**_

* * *

-Hujan -1 derajat Celcius selalu turun kembali..

-Hujan air mata yang kini mulai menghilang..

-Mengubah kenangan di balik langit musim panas ini..

-Aku mengikat rambutku dan mulai melangkah..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**kono NAMIDA o kitto wasurenai**_

* * *

-Aku takkan pernah melupakan air mata itu..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat lagu yang aku nyanyikan selesai aku menatap lurus kedepan kudapati Kazune berdiri menatapku sambil memeganggi tangan Suzune yang melingkar di lehernya. Suzune terlihat senang dan tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

Saat itu aku baru ingat kalau aku meninggalkan mereka berdua di belakang. Aksi panggung antara aku dan Jin mendapat sambutan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton, tapi yang tak pernah terfikirkan olehku sebelumnya adalah kenapa ada panggung seperti ini di taman ria?

Aku dan Jin turun dari panggung. "Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu dan terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku mau pergi. Aku ada melupakan sesuatu jadi aku minta maaf dan terima kasih." Aku tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan Jin tanpa mengizinkan dia membalas kata-kataku.

* * *

**KAZUNE POV**

* * *

Aku terkejut saat tanpa sengaja aku mencium Karin, jantungku berdetak keras, dan aku takut dia mendengarnya. Aku melepaskan ciumanku darinya dan bergeser menjahuinya. Saat aku merasakan kincir ria berhenti berputar.

Dengan sigap Karin membuka pintunya dan berlari meninggalkanku dan Suzune. Di sampingku Suzune menahan tangisnya, aku melihat sedikit darah keluar dari siku kirinya. "Seorang laki-laki tak boleh menangis karena luka kecil seperti ini Suzune." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan meraih tangan mungil Suzune.

Suzune mengangguk mendengar nasehatku. Aku turun dan berjalan meninggalkan permainan berputar itu. Aku menghibur Suzune dengan mengendongnya di atas bahuku. Aku memutuskan mencari Karin dan meminta plester luka untuk Suzune. Kami berdua berjalan dan terus berjalan.

Semakin lama kami berjalan pada akhirnya kami sampai pada ujung taman ria. Aku terkejut saat mendengar keributan dan sorak sorakan penonton. Orang-orang berkumpul dan berlari mengelilingi panggung.

"Hei cepat cepat, vokalis Blue Devil sedang mengadakan live konser." Teriak seorang gadis yang tengah berlari dengan temannya, menuju arah panggung yang meriah. "Vokali Blue Devil." Gumamku.

"Papa, itu Mama!" seru Suzune. Aku menatap lurus ke arah panggung dan mendapati Karin tengah berlanyanyi dengan semangatnya. Tapi ada pemandangan yang mengejutkan yang tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya, sahabatku Jin tengah mengiringi nyanyian Karin.

Aku mendekat ke arah panggung, aku memegangi tangan Suzune yang ia lingkarkan di leherku agar tidak jatuh. Karin memang gadis yang hebat, walau tampil sendiri (tanpa personil Blue Devil lainnya) tapi ia bisa memukau banyak orang.

Jin yang memainkan Bass di sampingnya terlihat sangat menikmatinya, tapi entah kenapa perasaanku jadi kesal melihat mereka berdua bersama, dan begitu dekat.

* * *

_Aku berusaha terlihat kuat.._

_Namun orang yang melukai diriku.._

_Bukanlah dirimu melainkan aku sendiri.._

_Aku bahagia karena telah bertemu denganmu.._

* * *

Aku terkejut dengan lagu yang ia bawakan. Kenapa ia memilih lagu ini? Apa karena lagu yang Karin nyanyikan menceritakan tentang perasaannya sekarang? Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terbesit di otakku.

Tak lama kemudian ia selelai menyanyikan lagunya. Semua penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Mereka terlihat puas dengan aksi panggung Karin. Karin masih berdiri di sana, menikmati pujian tak langsung dari pada pengemarnya.

Aku merasa Karin melihatku, aku menoleh ke atas dan mendapati Suzune tersenyum lebar ke arah panggung. Sepertinya ia kagum dengan penampilan Karin.

* * *

**END KAZUNE POV**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berlari menjahui panggung menuju toilet, sesampainya di sana cepat-cepat aku mengambil ponselku dan mengirim sebuah pesan untuk Himeka. Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan balasan telah sampai kepadaku.

Sebuah nomer ponsel nampak di e-mail balasan dari Himeka. Aku menekan _Call _tak lama kemudian telfonku tersambung. "Moshi Moshi." Sebuah jawaban terdengar di telingaku.

"Nee Kazune, gomen!" aku menunduk menyesal. "Maaf telah meninggalkanmu." Lanjutku. "Sudahlah tak apa, datanglah ke depan gerbang taman ria, aku akan menunggumu di sana." Setelah mendengar perintah singkat dari majikanku aku hanya bunyi 'Tutt..Tuutt…' yang terdengar di telingaku.

Tanpa bosa-basi aku memasukkan ponselku dan berlari menuju gerbang. aku lihat dua cowok yang aku kenal berdiri saling berhadapan, anak kecil yang di depannya tersenyum riang. Entah alas an apa yang membuat cowok seusiaku itu ikut tersenyum, tapi senyum keduanya benar-benar membuatku bahagia.

Sebuah senyuman dapat terjadi secepat kilat, namun kenangannya mampu bertahan seumur hidup. Karin menghampiri Suzune dan Kazune. "Mama." Teriak Sambil berhambur ke pelukan Karin. Karin mengendong Suzune dan memeluknya.

Orang-orang berjalan berlalu lalang, melihat pemandangan itu Kazune meraih pergelangan tangan Karin kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga. Karin hanya pasrah di tarik seperti itu, tapi malah Suzune terlihat menikmatinya.

"Ka-kazune." Panggilnya. Mendengar panggilan Karin, Kazune menghantikan langkah kakinya. "Ke-kenapa kita berlari?" tanyannya tersengal-sengal.

"Kalau ada orang lain yang melihat kita berdua bagaimana dengan karirmu, hah?" bentak Kazune kesal.

"Gomen." Aku menunduk tanda menyesal. 'Huhh memangnya siapa yang mengajak ketemuan di depan gerbang?' gerutuku dalam hati.

"Kau tunggu disini saja dan obati luka Suzune." Perintahnya. kemudia ia berlari meinggalkan kami berdua. Kazune menyeretku di sebuah gang buntu yang sepi, sebuah gang yang tak terlalu jahu dari taman ria.

Aku mengambil sebuah plaster luka dan menempelkannya di luka Suzune. 7 menit kemudian Kazune kembali dengan sebuah kantung plastik mengantung di tangannya.

"Pakai ini." Serunya. Ia memberikan sebuah topi berwarna hitam legat dengan sebuah inisial 'K' di bagian depan topi. "Masukkan rambutmu kedalam topi agar tak seorangpun mengenalimu." Lanjutnya. "Umm.." jawabku singkat.

"Sekarang ayo ke stasiun." Kazune berjalan didepan, ia memimpin Aku dan Suzune.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami berdua terlah berada di sebuah gerbong kereta, kereta ini tak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang satu gerbong dengan kami. Kazune menatap keluar jendela, sedangkan Suzune tertidur di pangkuan Kazune.

Wajah Suzune yang damai seperti itu membuatku tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian kereta berhenti, Aku dan Kazune berjalan beriringan dengan santai. Tapi saat kami sampai di dekat taman tiba-tiba sang awan menanggis layaknya bayi yang kesepian.

Walau hanya gerimis tapi aku dan Kazune berlari menjahuinya. 6 menit kemudian kami sampai di apartemen, Suzune masih tertidur dan badannya sedikit basah. Kazune membuka pintu apatermen dan menyalakan lampunya.

"Aku akan menganti baju Suzune." Seruku. Aku berjalan mendekati lemari baju dan mengambil baju yang sekiranya dapat menghangatkan tubuh cowok mungil itu. Aku berjalan mendekati Kazune dan Suzune tapi betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati Kazune dan Suzune berlumuran darah.

"Ka-kazuneee..kenapa denganmu?" teriakku panik. Aku berlari mendekati Kazune dan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya tapi tak ada jawaban. "Suzune bangunlah!" pintaku memohon. Aku menanggis terisak-isak. Badanku tak mampu bergerak, aku seperti tak punya tenaga untuk bergerak, dan semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

**Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kazune dan Suzune?**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thanks for Readers and Reviewer :D**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

"**KOMET and MAID"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Quotes :**_

* * *

_**"Kalau kau terlalu perduli pada orang lain,**_

_**kau tidak akan pernah mewujudkan impianmu!"**_

* * *

_**-Fujibayashi Kyou (Clannad)**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW :D**

* * *

**Kirei ****: Iyaa… udah Next kok :D Thanks udah baca ..**

**Katayanagi Namika**** : Iya lanjut kok :D itu pasti :D**

**Rizki Kinanti ****: Etoo.. menyentuh di bagian manannya ya **

**Xxxx ****: Waahhh.. aku da ada rencan untuk itu sih tapi tunggu aja nanti ya :D**

**Alya **** : Hehehe… sepp pasti aku lanjut tapi gak kilat.. mungkin paling cepet semingguan :D**

**KK LOVERS ****: iyaa… :D aku pasti semangat kok hehehe.. **

**Andien Hanazono ****: Okey sepp hehehe.. ikutin terus ya cerita Bikinanku…**

**Athena Athiya ****: Waduh aku mau di petis si kembar ni.. waahh… aku kabur ahh hehehe.. Ya ikutin aja lanjutannya biar makin penasaran :p**

** .**10 **: Ahahaha.. Iya aku lanjut kok :D panggil Bebek aja ya :D makasih dan salam kenal :D**

**Siti Ragiba Fihi : Iya udah update kok :D makasih udah Review :D **

**Jamilah : Waduhh.. sedih di bangian manannya she O.O? **

**Yume Sora : Wahh baca aja ya udah ada jawabannya di chapter ini kok :D**

**Elzurin : Waahh,.. makasih atas partisipasinya :D Okey aku panggil EL ya hehe.. Ikutin lanjutannya terus ya :D**

**Ayu.P : Waahh.. asiknya yang masih sekolah :D Lama gak jumpa ni.. semangat ya buat sekolahnya :D Okey pasti lanjut kok :D**

**Ikina Ueuwashi : Kalau gak ada mistisnya gak akan seru lagian aku fikir itu ciri khasku –w- semua punya hal dan tujuan masing-masing XP makasih dukungannya :D**

* * *

**MAKASIH REVIEWNYA :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**KOMET and MAID CHAPTER**** 13"**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : Komet and Maid © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc ****-,-v**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**FRIENDS****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**"**__**You'll never be alone in darkness**__**."**_

* * *

Aku berusaha membuka mataku, tapi semua terasa berat. Aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk membantu membuka indra penglihatanku. Otakku memutar sebuah tayangan yang menyakitkan, aku melihat Suzune dan Kazune tergeleta di lantai dengan baju yang berlumuran darah.

"Kazuneee…" Entah kenapa aku berteriak dan reflek bangun. Aku terduduk lemas dengan keringat bercucuran diseluruh badanku. Pandangan mataku terasa buram, kepalaku terasa pusing dan berat. "Karin! Ada apa memanggilku?" Kazune menatapku dari balik pintu Kamarnya.

"Darah, Kazune dan Suzune apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyaku panik. Aku menatap lurus dan tepat di pusat mata Kazune. Iris mata birunya sedikit menenangkanku. "Ehhh.. darah? Apa maksudmu Karin?" Entah apa yang salah dengan otaknya dia malah balik bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku melihat Kazune dan Suzune tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang berceceran." Jelasku. Badanku gemetaran, keringat di sekujur tubuhku semakin deras. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menginggatnya. Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang aku sayang lagi.

"Tenanglah Karin." Kazune meletakkan tangannya di bahuku. Mata beriris biru itu menenagkanku, membuatku setenang air. "Ka-Kazune!"Aku menanggis terisak-isak. Aku tak berani menatapnya karenannya aku menundukkan wajahku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi, wajahmu terlihat pucat." Kazune menggangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia mendekatiku, tangannya menyigap pony rambutku. Aku yang masih menanggis hanya bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Dia meletakkan dahinya di dahiku. Kazune merasakan suhu badanku yang hangat, tapi apa ini, jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Reflek otakku memutar memori saat Kazune menciumku di taman ria. Aku mendorongnya dengan sigap dan mendapati iris mata biru menatapku.

"Gomen! Sebaiknya kau istirahat kau sedang demam." Kazune meletakkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Pintu kamarnya di tertutup rapat. Aku membaringkan tubuhku, merileksasikannya.

"Kenapa denganku?" aku memeganggi bibir mungilku. Merasakan setiap sentuhan lembut bibir Kazune. Jantungku seakan mau copot. Nafasnya yang menderu dengan lembut dan juga mata yang menenagkan itu membuatku lumpuh. Perasaanku tak menentu.

Saat dia menempelkan dahinya di dahiku aku seakan merinduka suasana itu. Tenang dan.. ah aku lupa. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Mataku terpejam, entah sampai kapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**KAZUNE POV**

* * *

Aku membuka pintu Apartemenku seperti biasanya. Karin mengendong Suzune yang nampak kelelaha. Karena kami semuah sedikit basa Karin memutuskan untuk mengambil pakaian ganti untuk Suzune. Suzune tergeletak di lantai dan entak sejak kapan ia tertidur. "Kecepatan tidur yang luar bisa." Gumamku.

Melihatnya yang tertidur pulas aku merasa nyaman tapi rasa haus mulai menerjangku. Aku mengambil Jus tomat yang cukup segar dan dingin di Kulkas. Aku duduk di dekat Suzune yang tertidur dan meminumnya. Saat aku akan berdiri untuk mengambil cemilan tanpa sengaja Suzune berguling ke kaki.

Aku menghindarinya agar tak menginjak cowok kecil itu tapi aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Benturan itu tepat mengenai bagian kepalaku yang pernah si oprasi saat di inggris. Tahu-tahu saat aku tersadar Karin tertidur lemas di sampingku.

Aku mengendongnya di depan bbdannya. Dia tertidur pulas. Suhu bandannya terasa dingin. Badannya terasa berat."Walau dia cewek sepertinya dia tak pernah perduli terhadap apa yang ia makan. Menarik!" gumamku. Aku tersenyum jail.

Aku membaringkannya di ranjang. Matanya tertutup rapat. Nafasnya berhembus secara beraturan. Wajahnya terlihat menenagkan. Aku tak ingin mengakuinya tapi aku juga tak ingin menyembunyikan ini, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya dan perasaan ini semakin meluap.

Ia mengembang seperti balon bersinar seperti mentari dan harum seperti mawar. Tapi apa perasaain ini akan sampai. "Aku menyukaimu, Karin." Aku berbisik di telinganya. Tapi Karin tak meresponnya. Aku seperti kehilangan otakku. Aku menyatakan cinta pada orang yeng tertidur. Walau begitu aku senang. Aku tersenyum ke arah sang putri tidur kemudian berlalu.

Aku berjalan ke arah Suzune yang duduk di dekat meja dengan cairan kental seperti darah yang menodai bajunya. Aku mendekati Suzune dan mengajaknya mandi.

15 menit setelah kami selesai mandi dan ganti baju. Aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan tumpah jus yang berserakan di lantai. 5 menit aku membersihkan ini sendiri aku mendengar Karin berteriak memanggilku.

Aku bergegas membuka pintu dan menatap Karin dengan seksama. Dia seperti habis mimpi buruk. Aku berjalan mendekatinya kemudian dia menceritakan hal yang tak aku mengerti. Darah dan sebagainya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya untuk menenagkan Karin.

Tapi tiba-tiba Karin menanggis. Entah apa alasannya tapi aku tak tega melihatnya. Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang terkenan demam. "Demam." Fikirku. Untuk memastikan kesimpulanku aku ingin mengecek suhu badannya.

Aku menyigap pony Karin aku menempelkan dahi pada dahi Karin tapi beberapa detik saat dahi kami saling menempel Karin mendorongku. Aku tergeser beberapa langkah seperti melakukan hal yang tak pantas pada Karin jadi aku minta maaf kepadanya kemudian berlalu.

* * *

**END OF KAZUNE POV**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku mencium bau masakan yang enak. Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sebuah mangkuk yang terdapat uap yang mengepul-ngepul. Aku bangun dari tidurku dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Aku duduk di meja belajar Kazune yang cukup rapi –untuk ukuran cowok- dan mengambil sebuah kertas yang terletak di bawah mangkuk. Aku membacanya dengan seksama dan itu membuatku kesal.

* * *

_**"Oi cewek menyusahkan makan bubur ini. **_

_**Hari ini kau tak perlu masuk sekolah. Aku akan mengizinkanmu pada guru.**_

_**Istirahalah yang benar. Untuk masalah Suzune aku menitipkannya kepada pelayan di rumahku. **_

_**Setelah aku pulang ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu. **_

_**Tugasmu hari ini cuma tidur saja. **_

_**INI PERITAH MAJIKANMU."**_

* * *

"Huhh…" aku mendengus kesal dan melahap bubur hangan di depanku dengan sigap. "Apa-apaan dia menyebalkan." Gerutuku kesal.

"Kalau difikir-fikir aku sudah 3 hari berada disini dan aku tak pernah menghubungi Miyon atau yang lainnya. Aku akan menghubunginya lewat telfon saja, aku tak mau mereka khawatir karena aku tak masuk sekolah." Gumamku.

Aku mengambil ponselku di dalam tas sekolah yang tergeletak di atas tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran. Aku mengetik beberapa kalimat kemudian aku mengirimnya kepada Himeka, Miyon dan Kazusa.

* * *

"_**Aku baik-baik saja kalian tak perlu khawatir.**_

_**Aku hanya terkena demam karena kemarin kehujanan."**_

* * *

Tak lama kemudian sebuah _E-mail _masuk ke _Inbox_-ku secara berturut-turut.

* * *

_**Dari : Himeka Blue Devil**_

* * *

"_Aku dengar dari kakak kalau Karin sakit,_

_setelah pulang sekolah aku akan ke Apartemen kakak._

_Karin istirahat aja."_

* * *

Aku hanya tersenyum setelah membaca E-mail singkat dari Himeka. Aku menekan tombol _Back_ lalu mengeser kursor ke atas.

* * *

_**Dari : Kazusa Blue Devil**_

* * *

"_Hallo Karin.. _

_Aku menunggumu di sekolah hehehe.. _

_Semoga cepat sembuh ya Karin."_

* * *

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat setelah aku membaca pesan Himeka. "Selanjutnya pesan dari Miyon."

* * *

_**Dari : Miyon Blue Devil**_

* * *

"_Aku merasa kehilangan dan kesepian tanpamu Karin._

_Cepatlah masuk Karin aku menunggumu."_

* * *

Aku menutup ponselku kemudianku lempar ke tempat tidur _King Size_. Aku merasa bosan. Suzune tak ada di sini rasanya membosankan. Aku membuka pintu Kamar Kazune, aku berjalan ke ruang tamu dan betapa terkejutnya aku sosok yang tak aku harapkan sedang asik bermain _Game_.

"Kazune." Panggilku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Kazune sama sekali tak memperdulikanku, ia sibuk dengan _Game Advance_ yang sedang ia mainkan. Aku paling benci di cuekin tapi aku suka cuekin orang. Aku berjalan ke depan TV dan berbalik menatap Kazune.

Mata kami saling bertatapn. Seperti biasanya saat aku melakukan hal aneh dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau mengganggu, pergilah." Perintahnya mengintimidasi. "Tak akan." Aku tersenyum jahil di hadapan majikanku.

"Oi cewek aneh menyingkir dari hadapanku." Perintah Kazune –lagi-. "Tak akan. Kenapa kau tak sekolah?"Tanyaku _to the point_. Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya sinis.

"Huhh.." aku mendengus kesal, tingkah Kazune selalu menyebalkan. Aku membalikkan badanku yang kini sukses berhadapan dengan TV. Aku menekan tombol _power_, otomatis TV itu kini mati. "Apa yang kau lakukan Karin?" Bentak Kazune kesal.

Aku berbalik lagi ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau tak sekolah?" tanyaku lagi. Ia bukannya menjawabnya tapi malah mengalihkan padangannya. "Sepertinya kau sangat ingin tahu alasannya. Baiklah akan aku beri tahu tapi ada syaratnya." Kazune tersenyum. Senyum yang mengerikan teruj=kir jelas di wajahnya.

Gleekkk… aku menelan ludah saat melihat senyumnya. "Ba-baiklah." Jawabku pasrah.

* * *

**Pemainan apa yang akan di mainkan Karin dan Kazune?**

* * *

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for Readers and Reviewer :D**

* * *

**Tolong di jawab di review :D**

* * *

**1. Kalau kalian udah baca fic aku yang "I LOVE KAZUNE-KUN" apa kalian ingin kalau fic itu di buat Multhichap?**

**2. Lagu apa yang udah kalian download yang ada di fic Bebek? Dan apa pendapat kalian tentang lagu itu?**

**3. Apa pendapat kalian tentang fic ini?**

* * *

**Kalau yang ini pemberitahuan dari bebek :**

* * *

**Fic LOVE and RIVALRY akan aku lanjutin setelah fic ini tamat :D maaf mengecewakan. **

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	14. Chapter 14

"**KOMET and MAID"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Quotes :**_

* * *

_**"Saat kami kalah, ini juga berarti awal yang baru..**_

_**yang juga berarti..**_

_**Berjuang menuju tantangan baru."**_

* * *

"_**Aida Riko – Kuroko No Basuke "**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW :D**

* * *

**Jamilah ****: okey okey makasih hehehe… **

**Ikina Uruwashii ****: untuk masalah panjang atau gak gak tau deh.. tergantung mood soalnya.**

**Andien Hanazono ****: Okey … makasih dukungannya..**

**Izza ****: Iya pasti lanjut. Tapi untuk panjang atau engaknya gak tau deh.**

**Yume Sora **** : okey **

**Bulansucidewinu ****: gak janji deh ya :D **

**Athena Athiya ****: untuk Love and Rivalry aku butuh bahan banyak tapi dari semua fic aku, aku paling suka yang Love and Rivalry –w-**

**Rizki Kinanti ****: wehh.. makasih udah di jawab dan thanks lagi untuk dukungannya. **

**Karinokazune ****: Ehh.. rame apanya O.O?**

**Siti Ragiba Fihi : Hehehe.. gak sebagus itu u,u aku masih berusaha. Wehh… makasih udah di download XP. Hehehe.. kan emang tentang Kazune X Karin**

**Fasyamazaya : Iya masama, dan salam kenal :D**

**Ayu.p : Hahaha.. gak tau deh XP mungkin aja dia emang punya 2 kepribadian XP**

** .1 : Iya pasti lanjut **

**Guest : Tolong kalau pakek nama 'Guest' tolong kasih nama panggilanmu ya :D okey pasti lanjut. **

**Nuri : Hahaha baguslah kalau suka lagunya XP **

**Alya : Hahaha.. aku gak suka bikin Karin sengsara kayak sinetron aja –a**

**Asahina Natsuki : Okey terima kasih atas dukungannya. **

**KK LOVERS : Jujur aja aku gak tau banyak tentang genre hehehe.. **

* * *

**MAKASIH REVIEWNYA :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**KOMET and MAID CHAPTER**** 14"**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : Komet and Maid © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc ****-,-v**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**LAST GAME****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**"**__**Langit pun menangis..  
Dan suaramu tidak dapat digapai.."**_

* * *

Pagi menjelang siang di sebuah Apartemen yang mewah dua sosok remaja saling berpandangan. Mata beriris biru memancarkan kegembiraan dan mata beriris hijau mengambarkan kepanikan.

Keduanya bertatapan penuh makna. "Duduk." Perintah Kazune. Aku duduk di sebuah sofa di belakang Kazune begitu pula dengannya yang mulai berdiri dan duduk di sofa. "Baik aku siap. Cepat mulai." Tantangku. "Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik." Kazune menatapku sinis.

"Akan aku jelaskan permainannya." Aku memperhatikan Kazune dengan seksama, jujur saja aku tak mau kalah lagi darinya kali ini. "Masing-masing dari kita punya 18 pertanyaan, dan orang yang di beri pertanyaan wajib menjawabnya. Aku tak mengharapkan kau setuju tapi kau adalah 'Maid-ku." Penjelasan Kazune berakhir dengan kata-kata mengintimidasi.

"Huhh.." aku mendengus kesal sedangkan Kazune tersenyum puas. Dia memang suka menyiksa orang dan itu membuatku sebal. "Kita mulai." Tegasku. "Kau harus menjawabnya tanpa berfikir, setelah pertanyaan di lontarkan kau harus langsung menjawabnya." Lanjutnya.

"Setuju." Kali ini aku yang tersenyum. Entah dia bodoh atau apa tapi penjelasannya barusan memberikan keuntungan juga untukku. Aku tersenyum menyeringai. "Baiklah pertanyaan di mulai dari aku." Seru Kazune.

"Tak masalah." Jawabku antusias. "Siapa cowok yang menonjokku dulu?" Pertanyaan pertama telah di lontarkan. "Dia Kise, dia temannya Yuta." Jawabku singkat. "Selanjutnya aku, Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah?" tanyaku antusias.

"Aku bosan." Jawab Kazune. "Ganti aku, bagaimana rasanya di cium oleh..ku?"Kazune menatapku penuh penyelidikan. "Heehhh…. Kenapa kau tanya begitu?" Aku benar-benar tak menyangka dia akan bertanya tentang hal itu. "Kau sudah memakai 2 pertanyaan Karin. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"Huhh… Menyebalkan di cium olehmu." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. "Sekarang ganti aku." Aku memberanikan diri menatapnya. "Kenapa kau ingin aku jadi Maid-mu?"

"Karena ku fikir ini menarik. Apa kau suka Kise?" Kami saling berhadapan tapi aku merasa ada ruang hampa yang memisahkan kami. "Tidak, aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Aku berteman dengannya sejak kecil."

"Pertanyaan ke empatku. Apa Kazune pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya?" Wajahku terasa panas dan memabakar. "Pernah, aku menyukainya."Kazune menengadakan kepalanya menatap atap berselimut awan putih.

"Kalau Karin apa kau menyukai seseorang sekarang?"Pertanyaan dari Kazune membuatku sedikit gugup. Jujur saja sampai sekarang aku tak merasakan apapun dengan siapapun. Perasaan suka itu telah lama aku hapus. Aku pernah kehilangan seseorang tapi aku tak mungkin menceritakan itu kepadanya.

"Tidak, aku tak tertarik dengan itu sekaranng." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Bipp..Bipp…" aku mendengar suara ponsel yang bordering. Aku menatap Kazune saat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap layar bersinar di tangannya.

"Dari siapa Kazune?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Himeka, dia bilang dia mau kemari tapi Kazusa dan Miyon mengikutinya. Sekarang dia sudah berada di depan Apartemen. "Heeehhh…. Bagaimana ini, mereka berdua tahu kalau aku jadi Maid-mu tapi mereka tak tahu kalau aku menginap di rumahmu." Aku menjelaskannya dengan panik.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku dalam masalah Karin." Seru Kazune kesal. "Cepat kita keluar dari sini." Kazune menarik tanganku dan berlari menuju lift. Ia menjalankan lift ini menuju atap Apartemen. "Huftt….Syukurlah." Aku menghela nafas lega.

Kami berdua berdiri berlawanan dan Kazune belum melepaskan tanganku. "Kita lanjutkan permainannya." Ia berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arahku. "Tapi sebelumnya bisa kau lepas tanganku." Wajahku lagi-lagi memerah. Kenapa Kazune selalu membuat jantungku berdebar dan wajahku memerah.

"Kau sudah memakai 5 pertanyaanmu Karin dan sekarang giliranmu." Kazune menyenderkan tubuhnya, ia menatapku yang berjarak 3 langkah darinya. "Emm… tolong ceritakan masa lalumu." Jawabku antusias.

"Hn, apa kau bodoh itu tadi bahkan bukan sebuah pertanyaan tapi sebuah permohonan, dan lagi aku tak mau menceritakannya Maid-ku." Ia meyeringai. Apa yang sebenarnya ia fikirkan kenapa ia suka sekali membuatku kesal. "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal Kazuneeee?" teriakku. "Eh.." dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Uppss…" Aku membungkam mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, tanpa sengaja aku mengatakan apa yang aku fikirkan. "Hn, benarkah,"Kazune mengantungkan kalimatnya. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan memojokkanku. "…Karin!" Dia memanggil namaku tepat di salah satu telingaku.

Degg..

Lagi, jantungku berdetak semakin cepat lagi dan lagi. Kazune memegang lenganku dan mendorongku ke tepi Lift. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku tak mau terhipnotis oleh matanya yang kelam dan mempesona itu. Huhh… sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau dia ini super menyebalkan.

"Sekarang giliranku." Sepertinya Kazune tak tahan aku cuekin, buktinya ia meraih daguku dengan paksa agar aku menatapnya. "Apa kau menyukaiku?" Karena tingkahnya yang jail, kini mata kami untuk kesekian kalinya saling bertemu. Aku terbelalak dengan pertanyaan yang tak pernah aku duga sebelumnya. "Tidak." Aku menjawabnya dengan cepat.

Tapi perasaan apa ini, jantungku berdetak semakin cepat, wajahku terasa hangat. Hembusan nafas Kazune bisa aku rasakan dengan jelas. "_Let's Kiss_." Deg.. 'Kazune mau berapa kali lagi kau membuatku begini, apa kau tahu tanpa kau sadari aku kini mabuk karenamu tahu.' Umpatku dalam hati.

"_No, Thank you_." Tolakku ragu. Sunggu perasaan ini semakin menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Kazune sampai sekarang masih belum melepaskan tangannya yang menahanku dan juga tangannya yang memegang daguku.

"Lepaskan aku Kazune." Aku meneriakinya tepat di depan wajah tampannya. "Baiklah." Kazune melepaskan pertahanannya dan berjalan menjahuiku. Ia juga membelakangiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya keheninggan yang terasa saat pintu Lift terbuka. Kazune melangkah pergi terlebih dahulu sedangkan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami berdua berjalan menaiki tangga kea tap yang cukup panjang. Tak lama kemudian kami berdua kini telah sampai di atas atap. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca sebuah _E-mai_l dari Himeka.

* * *

_**Dari : Himeka Kujyou**_

* * *

"_Kak aku sudah sampai di depan Apartemen kakak, Apa kakak bertengkar dengan Karin?_

_Apartemen kakak sangat berantakan tak seperti biasanya. Aku, Miyon dan Kazusa kini sedang memberkannya. Jadi tolong jangan kembali dulu."_

* * *

Kazune menutup ponsel pintarnya dan berbalik menapaku. "Hei Karin, bukankah saat kita pergi tadi Apartemenku bersih dan rapikan?" tanyannya menyelidiki. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" aku balik bertanya kepadanya.

Kazune mengarahkan tangannya ke depan mulutnya seperti seseorang yang sedang berfikir. "Aneh." Gumamnya. "Memang kenapa Kazune? Jangan membuatku penasaran." Ujarku ketus. "Oh bukan tak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya santai.

"Bagaimana dengan gamenya?" Tanyaku. Aku berjalan mendekati tembok dan bersandar di tembok. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di lantai, aku terduduk lemas. Sandaranku pada dinding semakin melemah, nafasku terengah-engah.

Hosttt..hoossttt… semakin lama nafasku semakin tak beraturan. Tak sampai di situ saja, pandangan mataku mulai melemah. "Aku tak sanggup lagi." Gumamku lirih. Aku akan jatuh tertidur ke lantai kalau saja Kazune tak menangkapku.

"Karin." Panggilnya lirih. "Ka-zu…ne." sahut Karin tersengal-sengal. "Kau demam." Kazune mengecek suhu badanku dengan menaruh tangannya di dahiku. "Karin." Panggilnya lagi. "Aku ingin membawamu ke Apartemen tapi Himeka dan yang lain di sana, aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa selemah ini Karin." Wajah Kazune samar-samar terlihat panik dan sedih.

Aku merasa badanku terangkat, warna harum yang aku kenal yang selama 3 hari ini bersamaku membuatku sedikit tenang. Kazune mengendongku. Suara desiran pintu menuju atap terbuka. Rasa dingin dari hembusan angin menjelang senja kini tak aku rasakan lagi.

"Untuk sementara kita di sini saja Karin." Serunya setelah mendudukkanku di balik pintu. Tangannya yang lembut menyandarkanku di balik pintu. Kazune duduk di sampingku. Ia melepas bajunya dan menyuruhku memakainya.

Kazune kini tanpa sehelai kainpun di bagian atas. "Karin pakailah ini." Perintahnya lembut. Aku ragu-ragu mengambilnya, tapi kekuatanku sekarang tak sangup memakainya. "Karin." Panggilnya lagi. Aku yang sekarang mungkin terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan di mata Kazune.

"Sial." Umpatnya kesal. Kazune mengambil bajunya dan meletakkannya di atas tubuhku kemudian ia memelukku erat-erat. "Maaf aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi Karin." Kazune berbisik di selah-selah pelukannya. "Maaf.." hanya itu yang bisa aku katakana sekarang.

Aku sekarang cuma beban untuk Kazune. Hanya menyusahkannya. Kazune melepas pelukannya dan mengetes suhu badanku lagi tapi kali ini dengan dahinya yang menempel di dahiku. Ia menatapku. Dengan dahi kami yang saling menempel wajah dan nafas kami bertukar satu sama lain.

"Gomen, Karin!" Serunya sebelum ia menciumku. "Ka-" aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi karena ia telah mengunci aksesnya. Kazune memeganggi wajahku. Semakin dekat dan semakin dalam. Semakin kasar tapi menenagkan. Badanku yang sedari tadi terasa dingin tiba-tiba menjadi hangat.

Bibir lembut Kazune terasa begitu nyata. Aku tak bisa melawannya dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang, aku tak bisa mendorongnya seperti saat kami berciuman di taman ria. Entah apa bedanya tapi aku sedikit merasa ciuman Kazune kali ini benar-benar tulus dari hatinya. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku berfikir begitu dan aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku.

Akhirnya aku sadar, perasaan berdebar saat dekat dengannya. Wajahku yang sering memerah karenanh tingkah jailnya kini aku menyadarinya. Perasaan yang aku rasakan terhadap Kazune. Aku menyukainya. Aku memeluk Kazune dan tidakanku membuatnya kaget. Kazune melepas ciumannya dariku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Nafas Kazune silih berganti masuk dan keluar, begitu juga denganku. "Karin, sebenarnya aku,"

* * *

**Sebenarnya Kazune mau ngomong apa sehh..?**

* * *

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thanks for Readers and Reviewer :D**

* * *

**Habis ini gak update lama karena Quota modemku abis ..**

**Ada yang mau nyumbang wekwekwek XP**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
